Elijah's Friend Marie
by beth.wolfy
Summary: Marie has had a gift ever since she tried to pickpocket Elijah in 1839. She's not a vampire, or a werewolf or a witch. What is she? Nobody knows. Ever since she and Elijah arrived in Mystic Falls, Elijah has been pushing her away from him. What's Elijah up to? Starts from season 2 episode 8. T for mild swearing and violence. Please read and review ;)
1. Rose

"What are you watching?" Elijah asked from behind me.

I turned to face him. He was wearing a suit as always but he also held a cup of coffee in his hand, or at least I thought it was coffee. He had explained to me how coffee warmed up vampire bodies so that when they came into contact with humans, they didn't feel horribly cold.

"Vampire program," I answered as I turned back to the screen.

Elijah sat down next to me.

"Why do you watch these things?" Elijah asked me as he gestured to the TV.

"It's funny to see what people think of vampires," I replied.

Elijah raised one eyebrow before his phone rang. I reached for the control and muted the TV. Elijah answered.

"Hello Charles … Rose Marie. Well that is a surprise," he smiled. Elijah got a piece of paper and scribbled down something. "Tell her I got the message." Then Elijah hung up.

I knew that Charles was one of Elijah's contacts but I had no idea who Rose Marie was. But she had the same last name as my first name so that was cool.

"Who's Rose Marie?" I asked curiously.

"I met her a few hundred years ago although she made an enemy of my brother by assisting Miss, Katerina Patrova. She's been running from us since then. We're going to pay her a visit," Elijah explained to me.

"A long journey or a short journey?" I asked.

"Very long," Elijah replied.

"Well this is going to be fun," I muttered sarcastically. "I'm getting my bag," I said as I ran up to my room and grabbed my 'going away but I have no idea how long for' bag.

It contained a few spare changes of clothes, bathroom essentials, iPod, headphones, iPod charger, phone, phone charger, my sketchbooks that I had gathered over the years and my pencils which was actually all I owned. The thing about this bag was that it was tiny. Elijah had had my bag enchanted by a witch so that it was bigger on the inside and so that it hardly weighed anything at all.

I smiled at Elijah as I stepped out of the front door. He locked it and left the key under the mat.

"You're not taking it with you?" I asked.

"No, I think it's about time we moved," Elijah said as he held his own enchanted bag. His was like a mini suitcase.

"Again?" I asked rather surprised.

"Well, I think Rose may have found something very interesting," Elijah smiled.

I hopped into Elijah's black car and he drove off. I got out my iPod and listened to songs for hours before we pulled in to get some dinner.

We got some sandwiches and sat in the car with them. I also got a hot chocolate whilst Elijah got a coffee. Then Elijah rang somebody about selling the house which didn't take long considering it was pretty much a mansion.

It was dark outside when Elijah began to drive again and I leant my head against the window before falling asleep.

_I first met Elijah in 1839. I belonged to a gang of pickpockets. Stupidly I had tried to pickpocket Elijah. Elijah bit me and somehow managed to trigger some kind of gene that made me immortal and made me able to change shape into any dog related animal I wanted. Elijah spent six months with me, he helped me control my transformations, and then he freed me. I wandered through states and countries, keeping in contact with Elijah the whole time. In 1990 I returned to America and Elijah found me. We had been staying together since then._

When I woke, I was in hotel bed. The bed was lovely and spacious. I got up and had a shower. Then I got dressed, and then was a knock at my door as I pulled on my hoodie.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Who do you think?" Elijah asked from the other side of the door.

"I have no idea," I murmured as I opened the door. "Oh it's Elijah, I would have never guessed," I smiled at him.

"Your hair is wet," Elijah murmured.

"No shit Sherlock," I answered. "I had a shower."

Elijah reached forward and touched my hair. There was a hiss and he pulled his hand back away from my hair. I frowned.

"Vervain," He muttered. "The water supply had vervain in it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well obviously somebody around here is a bit worried that there are vampires in town but it doesn't concern us, we'll leave now," Elijah said.

"Okay," I smiled as I grabbed my bag which I had found on the side and followed him out to the car. "Can't we have breakfast first?" I asked.

"Fine," Elijah muttered. We walked into the hotel breakfast room and I got myself a hot chocolate and a couple of pieces of toast. Elijah didn't eat anything and just got himself a cup of coffee. We sat down at a table and sighed.

"How long have we got left in the car?" I asked.

"A few hours," Elijah answered.

"Oh fun," I muttered.

We drove for hours and eventually I got so bored that I actually fell asleep even after a good night's rest.

I woke when the car stopped. I looked around to see that we were in the middle of nowhere. There was a massive house in front of us only it looked like it was falling to pieces. I sighed.

"Am I coming in?" I asked Elijah.

"If you want to," Elijah answered.

"Well I would like to meet this runaway that has eluded you for so long," I smiled.

"Come on then," Elijah sighed with a smile.

We got out of the car and walked over to the door. Elijah knocked and waited for a couple of moments. Then he slowly opened the door. I realised that the vampires inside probably wouldn't be daylight resistant and have daylight rings like everybody else.

"Rose Mary," Elijah said to a woman who stood in the shadows of the house. She defiantly wasn't daylight resistant. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked. The female vampire sighed.

"Yes, in here." She said. "You'll have to forgive the house," Rose said.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt, I completely understand," Elijah replied forgivingly.

Wow, he was being very forgiving so far considering he hadn't ripped her heart right out of her chest or chopped her head off. We walked in and closed the door behind us, blocking the sunlight. Rose stepped forward. We walked into a small room. I stood next to Elijah.

"So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked.

He was right; it did take a hell of a lot of courage to call an original vampire, especially when you were a runaway. Even if you weren't a runaway, you could still die from trying to get in touch with an original.

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running. Are you in a position to grant me that?" she asked.

That was a very dangerous wish.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, what is him name these days?" Elijah asked. "Trevor," he said remembering. He then continued, "If I so see fit."

"Katerina Patrova?" Rose asked.

Now that was interesting. The amount of times that I had heard that story was countless. Well it was actually quite a good story.

"I'm listening," Elijah said as he took a seat. I leaned against the chair.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose continued.

"Continue," Elijah instructed.

"She survived," Rose said.

Well if she didn't burn in the church then she sure as hell survived. Where was she? Did Rose have her?

"Where is she?" Elijah asked mirroring my thoughts.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Rose noted.

I looked at Elijah, she had a point. He didn't look very surprised, or sound very surprised.

"Well, when you called me and invited me into the armpit of civilisation, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I summarised that it had everything to do with Katerina," Elijah explained. That made sense. "Do you have her in your position?" Elijah continued.

"No, I have better," Rose answered.

What? There's no such thing as better than Katerina Patrova the only doppelganger. What did she think was better?

"I have her doppelganger," Rose said.

What? Vampires can't have children and she was the last in her line.

"That's impossible," Elijah said shaking his head. "Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact."

"The facts are wrong," Rose answered boldly.

I shifted the weight in my feet. She was going to have to watch that tongue. It was dangerous to say that to Elijah. Her head could be gone in less than a second if he wanted it to be.

"Well, show her to me," Elijah said getting up from his chair.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour," Rose said. That was true. "You're to be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you," Elijah said.

I did however notice that he didn't say that he was going to pardon Trevor or whatever his name was, I think it was Trevor, I wasn't certain though.

"Follow me," she said.

We followed her out of the room and through a hallway before we arrived at a kind of balcony looking down at a small hall-like room. Down in the hall was a man dressed in black and a girl.

The girl looked really stressed out and she turned around and stared at Elijah. I had never seen Katerina Patrova so it was up to Elijah to decide if she was her doppelganger or not.

Elijah then disappeared from next to me using his super-speed. He appeared in front of the stressed out girl which made her jump. He leant down and sniffed her neck obviously to check whether she was human or not.

"Human, it's impossible," I heard him murmur. "Hello there," he said to the girl.

Well that's not going to scare her, is it idiot! Or maybe he was trying to scare her. Honestly I had no idea what went on in that original's head.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going," Elijah said.

Where would we even be going? Elijah had sold the house.

"Please don't let him take me," the girl begged to Rose.

"One last piece of business then we're done," Elijah said to the girl.

"I've waited to long for this day Elijah," said the man in black.

I assumed that he was Trevor. He should shut up. He's gonna make it worse.

"I'm truly very sorry," Trevor said looking at the ground.

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary," Elijah said.

Elijah was going to kill him. I could tell as he walked around Trevor in a circle.

"Yes, yes, it is," Trevor replied.

_Shut up! You're only going to make it worse for yourself!_ I mentally screamed at him through my head at him although he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"You trusted me with Katerina … and I failed you," he said.

I sighed impatiently.

"Oh, yes you are the guilty one, and rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked facing him.

Rose suddenly became very nervous, perhaps now realising that he had only said that he was only going to free her and not Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor said.

"So granted," Elijah said.

Trevor had just enough time to give a shaky smile before Elijah hit his head so hard that it came off. Rose gasped out in shock and held onto the banister of the steps leading down from the balcony for support. I shuddered at the blood and the read that rolled along the floor. I still wasn't used to the blood.

"You-!" Rose started but was interrupted as she began to walk towards Elijah.

"Don't, Rose…" Elijah warned. "Now that you're free."

Rose then broke down in tears.

"Come," Elijah said holding out his hand to the girl who was trembling slightly.

"No, what about the moonstone?" she said incredibly quickly.

I frowned and stared at the girl. She knew about the moonstone? Did she know where it was? Could she take us to it?

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," she replied.

She shouldn't dodge around the question when talking to an original.

"Yes," Elijah said.

"And I can help you get it," she said.

I sniggered. Originals never except help from humans when it is offered to them. They never wanted to appear that desperate.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah instructed.

"It doesn't work that way," the girl replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She had some nerve.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked.

I could hear the amusement in his voice. He turned and had a quick millisecond glance at me to make sure that Rose hadn't ripped my head off before he looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose clarified.

Elijah looked at her. The thing about originals is that if they concentrate hard enough, they know whether a human is on vervain.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked as he snatched it from her neck and threw it to the side of the room. Elijah then grabbed her hear and forced her to look at him. "**Tell me where the moonstone is,**" he said using his compulsion.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she answered with no emotion in her voice.

"**What is it doing there?**" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine," she answered.

I guessed that Katherine was another name for Katerina Patrova.

"Interesting," Elijah muttered.

At that moment glass shattering could be heard upstairs. I looked to Rose, she was still there. Who else was here?

"What is that?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah said.

"I don't know," Rose repeated firmly.

Elijah grabbed the girl harshly and made her walk in front of him.

"Move!" Elijah ordered.

Rose and I quickly followed them to the front door. We stood there for a second before a vampire ran past us at top vampire speed making it impossible for us to see him properly.

Elijah pushed the girl to Rose and then stood ready to take on whoever it was. I stood next to the two girls getting ready to shift if I had to protect myself. The vampire ran past us again. He was teasing us.

"Rose," Elijah said giving her a final chance to tell him who was in the house.

"I don't know who it is," Rose answered.

She sounded honest but sometimes the people who sound honest aren't. I had learnt that the hard way.

The vampire ran past us again. Then there was a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Up here," it said.

Using his vampire speed, Elijah ran half way up the stairs before stopping to listen.

"Down here," said another voice from around us.

Elijah turned to face us. I heard a weapon fire. Elijah had a stake in his hand. Like literally through his hand. Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and then I was being pressed up against a wall. I was facing a man with brownish hair. He had the girl as well but he didn't hold her.

"Excuse me!" Elijah shouted. "To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me! You can't!"

I growled into the man's hand.

"You hear that! I repeat," Elijah shouted and I heard something break. "You cannot beat me! So I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll," Elijah announced and I knew he meant literally. "Do we understand each other?"

The vampire holding me handed the girl something and whispered 'go' to her. I had no idea what it was but I struggled under the vampire's grip. I knew it would probably hurt Elijah.

"I'll come with you," I heard the girl say. Don't fall for it Elijah! "Just please don't hurt my friends," she said. Don't do it Elijah! "They just wanted to help me out," she said. Please don't fall for it!

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked her.

I mentally sighed with relief, he hadn't fallen for it. Then I heard a small bang and Elijah shout out in pain. No! I struggled under the vampire's grip. No! I wanted to help him!

The vampire grabbed that looked like a small stake. He then stabbed my shirt into the wall and grabbed what looked like a gun. I heard the gun firing. I had to get lose. The vampire was so strong that the stake was practically completely in the wall along with my t-shirt. Damn!

I then heard a crash. I lifted my feet off the floor, ripping the shoulder off my shirt in the process but I was free. I ran down the stairs hearing Elijah shout in pain again. I got halfway down the stairs and stopped. They had staked Elijah!

I stood frozen there. The shock of seeing him like that froze me. As Rose disappeared, I heard the girl run past me. She jumped into the arms of man that had staked my shirt against the wall.

Elijah would be fine in a few hours. I would wait here until he was fine. The other vampire who stood next to the girl and the brown-haired vampire looked up at me. He had black hair. Suddenly he appeared next to me no doubt using vampire speed. He grabbed my arm.

"No! Leave me alone!" I shouted at him.

"Who are you?" the dark-haired vampire asked me.

I didn't answer.

"**Who are you?**" he said compelling me.

"Only Elijah's compulsion works on me," I said through gritted teeth.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

I said nothing.

"You're coming with us," the brown-haired vampire said.

The dark-haired vampire took a tighter grip on me and dragged me out of the house kicking and screaming.

The car journey was silent. I stared out of the window feeling very pissed off. But I smiled when I thought about how pissed off Elijah would be when he woke up. I just had to remember not to say anything about Elijah, his family or about the curses until Elijah came to get me.

"So what happened Elena?" asked the brown-haired vampire whose name was Stephan.

"Well at the party I got kidnapped. I was taken to that house. And then along comes Elijah and yeah, that was it," Elena said from the passenger seat.

The black-haired vampire whose name was Damon decided that I was too dangerous and so Elena would sit next to Stephan who was driving and he would sit next to me. I sighed. This Elena girl had forgotten to mention that a vampire got his head chopped off my Elijah's hand, how had she forgotten that? I sighed and looked out of the window for the rest of the journey. Later on Elena told them that rose had told her about the 'sun and moon' curse. They obviously didn't know that the 'sun and moon' curse was fake.

The two vampires dropped Elena off at her house, Stephan vampire stayed there too. And then Damon drove me somewhere else.

Their house, which was where they had taken me, was massive. 'The Salvatore Boarding House' was what Damon had said. I made a mental note to remember that name and text it to Elijah when I was alone.

I sat on their couch and hugged my knees. While Damon helped himself to a drink, I quietly got out my phone and texted Elijah.

_'Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding House – M'_

I quickly shoved my phone in my bag when I heard footsteps. Stephan entered the room.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"She's home," Stephan answered.

"Any you're here why?" Damon asked.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy," Stephan said like it was obvious.

How long would it take for Elijah to get here? It had taken us three hours to get here by which time Elijah would be awake and it would take another three hours for him to get here so I was looking at three hours. That wasn't too bad.

"Here," Damon said to Stephan as he handed him a glass of whatever it was.

"Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…" Stephan didn't finish.

I finished it in my head though '… was fake and Elena was going to die in some ritual thing with Klaus whose Elijah's cursed brother.'

"I know, we'll keep her safe," Damon said as he poured himself another drink.

"Good luck with that," I murmured under my breath.

They heard it but they didn't say anything.

"You know the only way we're going to be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other," Stephan pointed out.

_You're gonna die anyway,_ I thought to myself.

"We let Katherine come between us," Stephan continued.

Whoa! What did they know about Katerina that could be of interest? Did they know where she was?

"We let that happen with Elena, we're not going to be able to protect her," Stephan said.

_You won't be able to protect her anyway. Nothing will stop Klaus from breaking his curse,_ I thought.

"Yes Stephan. I've heard it all before," Damon said as he finished his drink and walked off.

"Hey," Stephan said.

"What?" Damon answered.

"I'm sorry," Stephan said.

What was Stephan sorry for? What had he done?

"About what?" Damon asked.

"Being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago," Stephan explained.

There was seriously something wrong with these two brothers. Most vampires loved the day that they were turned. They say that it was the best day of their lives. Damon looked like he was enjoying vampire life. Surely they would have gotten over something that happened 145 years ago?

"Enough Stephan, it's late. No need to rehash that," Damon answered.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just needed to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother," Stephan said.

Had Damon really been that reluctant to turn? Hmm. One hundred and forty-five years ago. That made me older than them. That's interesting.

Stephan walked away with that.

"Come on. You're sleeping somewhere else," Damon said to me.

Reluctantly I got up off the couch and followed Damon up some stairs. He then led me to a room. I walked in and I heard him lock the door behind me. Well that was friendly. I officially decided that I didn't like Damon.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I got my phone out and fiddled with it for a few minutes before a new text came in. My phone was on vibrate so hopefully Damon and Stephan wouldn't be able to hear it.

_'You're in Mystic Falls? There's been a change of plan. U stay there and find out as much as u can b4 I come and get u –Elijah'_

_'WAT! U can't leave me here! They locked me in a bedroom! How am I supposed to find our information when I'm locked in a bedroom!'_

I waited furiously for his reply.

_'Gain their trust. I need to do some jobs. I'll pic u up when I get the chance, End of Argument. –Elijah'_

_'I hate u!'_

I sighed deeply and got out my iPod and sketchbook. I began to draw when another text came through.

_'Talk 2 me like that and I might leave u there –Elijah'_

_'I love u so much, thx for temporarily dying, leaving me to get my favourite shirt ripped, get kidnapped and locked in a room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

_'That's more like it :) –Elijah'_

I sighed and put away my sketchbook, pencils and phone before curling up under the duvet on the bed and swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review ;)**


	2. Katerina

**So what do we think? Please review. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries ... I would like to though.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," I heard somebody say.

I sat up immediately recognising the voice not to belong to Elijah. Stephan stood at the end of the bed. Perve!

"So what were you? Elijah's pet?" he guessed. I scoffed.

"I was his friend, and he was mine," I replied.

"Well you don't seem overly upset considering that my brother and I staked him," Stephan pointed out.

"I am upset. Over the years I've learnt not to show it," I sighed.

"'Over the years?'" he repeated.

"You said you and your brother turned 145 years ago?" I asked and Stephan nodded. "I became an immortal in 1839," I explained.

"You … you what?" Stephan said sounding very confused. "You're not a vampire," he said.

"I never said I was, I said that I was an immortal. The word 'vampire' never crossed my mouth," I replied.

"So you're not a vampire but you're immortal and you hang out with original vampires," Stephan concluded.

"Original _vampire_," I corrected. "I've never met Elijah's siblings and I don't particularly want to."

"And why is that?" Stephan asked.

"From what Elijah has told me about them, they're not all that friendly," I replied.

"And so if I told you that this town is probably going to get a visit from Klaus what would you say?" Stephan asked.

"I'd say 'Your town is bloody screwed,' I'm considering the fact that Klaus killed his siblings and buried them in the ocean," I replied.

Stephan nodded his head, processing the information that I had just given him. He sighed deeply and walked over to the window.

"You know a lot about the originals?" he asked.

"Um, I know a lot about Elijah and the few stories that Elijah shared with me," I replied not wanting to give too much away.

"Okay, come downstairs. We have a visitor who can tell us more," Stephan said.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you for however long," I murmured.

I got off the bed and put my hair into a ponytail as I followed Stephan out of the room. I made sure that I had my bag with me, there was no way that I was going to leave it where somebody could look through it and find my phone.

I followed Stephan into the living room where I sat down on the couch. Damon and Rose were already in there. Rose froze when she saw me.

"You?" she murmured.

"Hello Rose," I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

The doorbell rang and Damon, Rose and Stephan disappeared. A few seconds later they appeared with Elena who sat down next to me. She looked tense and not happy, she kept eyeing Rose.

"Okay you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not," Rose explained. "That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

She didn't know who Klaus was? Whoa!

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon smiled.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stephan said to Elena.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He was a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal," Rose explained.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stephan said.

That wasn't true, Elijah was actually a year or two older than Klaus but Klaus was defiantly stronger. I decided not to share that information, it would make them less terrified and where was the fun in that?

"Okay," Elena said making a gesture for them to stop. "You're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Rose said at exactly the same time as Stephan said, "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean, if what she's saying is true-" Damon started.

"Which it is," Rose interrupted.

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you-" Damon continued but was interrupted again. Damon moved to stand next to Rose as he spoke.

"Which I'm not," Rose interrupted.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe," Damon concluded.

"Look Elijah's dead, right?" Stephan pointed out. "So no one else even knows that you exist," Stephan said as he got up and walked over to Elena.

"Not that you know of," Rose said.

"That's not helping," Damon said to Rose.

"Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Stephan said. "I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real, I mean for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story or something," Stephan said to Elena.

"Wrong. Elijah has laid eyes on him and so had Katerina Patrova. You've met both of them and Klaus is not 'a stupid bedtime story or something' considering that he killed his own siblings," I pointed out.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose added backing me up.

"All right we're shaking, you've made your point," Damon said.

Elena got up off the sofa and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Stephan asked.

"School, I'm late," she said.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you," Stephan said.

"That's alright, I know where it is," Elena replied.

"She's in denial," Damon said to Rose as Elena left the room.

"Shut up, Damon," Stephan said.

After all of that I sat on the couch for a while but then Rose started crying, I wasn't good at being around people who were crying so I went upstairs to my room. I got out my sketchbook and began to sketch a drawing of a flying eagle.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Damon came in.

"Come on you, we're going on trip," Damon said to me.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Damon replied.

I defiantly didn't like this guy. I felt so small and ignored. It was almost like I didn't exist.

I followed Damon out of the room. I sighed, I was seriously bored. Rose, Damon and I all got into the black truck and Rose drove. The most I managed to get out of Damon and Rose was that we were going to meet someone called Slater.

The journey was long and very boring. I sat alone in that back whilst Rose drove and Damon asked Rose questions. Eventually I got out my phone and texted Elijah.

_'Meeting somebody called Slater at a café somewhere, they're trying to get as much info as possible –Marie xx'_

_'I think I know where that is –Elijah'_

I sighed and leant back in the leather seat. I was very bored. I listened to my music and looked out of the window like I usually did when I was on a long journey with Elijah. I didn't understand why Elijah couldn't just come and get me. I felt so ignored and lonely.

Eventually Rose pulled into a multi-storey car park and parked to car. We all got out of the car and looked at the small door in front of us.

"Back entrance how convenient," Damon said as he got out of the car and walked towards the door. Rose and I followed him.

"That's the point we can't all have little daylight rings," Rose said.

"How do you know this 'Slater' guy is even here?" Damon asked.

"I called him. He's here, he's always here," Rose answered.

Sado, who spends their whole time in a bar? Okay maybe a few people but still. Why? Unless you owned the bar or worked there, that was acceptable.

"Good, just one thing," Damon said before using his vampire speed and pinning Rose to a car park pillar. "If you are setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat," Damon said casually. "It's something I'm very good at."

I smirked at the vampire. Then Rose used her vampire strength and speed to pin Damon to the car. I smiled at them both.

"I'm older that you, and stronger. Don't get on my bad side," Rose warned him before letting him go. "You can trust me," Rose said before turning around and walking in through the back entrance.

We walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon asked looking at the shop windows which covered the whole of the shop wall.

"Double-paned and tempered, UV rays can't penetrate," Rose explained. "You see the appeal now?" She asked.

She did have a point. Somewhere where vampires could come out in the day time and pretend to be human was probably pretty appealing.

"That and the free WI-FI," said a man as he walked up to us.

I guessed that that was Slater as Rose turned to face him

"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked as she gave him a hug.

"Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's a long story but I want you to meet-" Rose started and she looked at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, turned 1864 by Katherine Pierce, AKA Katerina Patrova," he said. I was actually quite surprised and so was Damon by the look on his face. "So I take it I was right? What I told you about the tomb under the church is true?" he asked.

"Yes, it was right. Thank you for the tip," Rose answered.

"It's nice to meet you," he said holding out a hand towards Damon who unwillingly took it and shook it. "Maybe," the man said. "And who is this?" he asked gesturing towards me.

"We were hoping you could tell us, she hasn't told us yet," Damon said.

"I recognise you from somewhere … you were made vampire by Elijah, weren't you? 1839, wasn't it? You moved back in with him recently, 1990 I believe," he said. "That's strange because you look pretty human to me. I said nothing.

"Thank you for giving away my history," I muttered.

"She is human," Damon said.

"Okay look, I'm an immortal human," I explained.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. I was an immortal shape-shifting human whose best friend was an original vampire.

"What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Wrong question. Rose remained silent and looked at him before she explained the whole story. I ordered a hot chocolate.

"And you're sure that Elijah is dead?" Slater asked worriedly.

_Nope,_ I thought to myself.

"Beyond dead," Damon answered.

"Trevor was a good man," Trevor said as he led all of us over to a table. "He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was going for my psych PhD."

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose explained.

"When I was turned," Slater started.

Oh, here we go. Another long vampire story. I rested my head on my hand and with the other hand I drank the hot chocolate.

"I have eighteen degrees, three masters and four PhDs-" Slater began.

God stop bragging already. Just because some people aren't that smart. Well, I was actually fluent in a lot of different languages. English, French, Spanish, German, Finnish and Romanian. I had also just started to learn Italian.

"The point?" Damon asked obviously getting just as annoyed as me.

"Exactly, I mean, what's the point?" Slater said more to himself than to any of us. "What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer please enlighten me."

"We need your help," Rose said.

"If somebody wanted to get in touch with Klaus," Rose started.

Oh my god, you can't get in touch with Klaus, he gets in touch with you!

"How would you hood 'em up?" Rose continued.

"Craigslist," Slater answered.

"Really?" Damon asked doing his 'raising an eyebrow and I don't believe you face.'

"Seriously," Slater replied. "I respond to a personal AD that gets sent to somebody, who knows somebody, who knows Elijah, who's dead, and that's where my connection ends," Slater explained.

"Here's what I don't get. Elijah moves around during the day which means the original people knew the secret of the daylight ring," Damon said.

I mentally laughed. They knew so little about the originals. I supposed that once I had been like them though. Confused by what Elijah was and by how strange the world was.

"Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and moon?" Damon asked.

I knew the answer to that by I wasn't about to give away any secrets. I sighed and looked out of the window. I smiled when I saw Elijah standing across the road. He pressed an index finger to his lips. I nodded once and then returned to the conversation.

"…Werewolves from lifting it." I only just caught the end of Slater's sentence. "If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever, and vice versa," Slater explained.

I could see his logic but if only they knew that the sun and moon curse was a fake. I wondered what they would do when and if they ever found out.

"But werewolves are all extinct," Rose said.

No they weren't, they were just hard to get hold of.

"True, I've never seen one but rumour has it-" Slater started.

"Not such a rumour," Damon interrupted.

"Mystic falls?" Slater asked.

What now I was confused? Was Damon saying that there were werewolves in Mystic Falls? I would love to meet another werewolf; I hadn't met one in decades. Damon smiled and tilted his head.

"God, I've got to visit this place, it sounds awesome," Slater said.

"Awesome doesn't ever begin to describe it," Damon said.

I looked back out to Elijah who was still standing there. He made a gesture for me to brace myself. I frowned but nodded.

"Can we stop the curse from being from being broken at all?"

"Well what do you mean?" Slater asked.

"Well, if we rendered the moonstone useless and stopped the curse from being broken," Damon clarified.

I wasn't even really paying attention to the conversation. They were trying to figure out lies, what was the point? Elijah was probably listening anyway.

"Well, yeah probably," Slater answered. "But why would you wanna do that?"

"Tell me how," Damon instructed.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original?" Slater asked. "And keep me from walking in the sun?"

"Wise choice," I murmured.

"You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen, if you help us," Damon bribed.

"Don't do it," I murmured although Damon gave me a look to make me shut up. "Fine but if you die, it's not my fault."

Suddenly the glass shattered I raised my arms to protect my face from the glass. There were yells and shouts of surprise. Rose and Slater screamed out in pain as the sunlight hit them.

Damon immediately took his jacket off and covered Rose before pulling her up and grabbing the both of us before pulling us out the car park. Slater had disappeared off somewhere and I had no idea where. Damon let go of me and held Rose against the car.

"You're fine, you're going to be fine," Damon said to her.

"I know, I just-" Rose began.

"Who was behind that?" Damon asked. He seemed really angry.

"I don't know, where's Slater?" Rose asked.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon answered.

I closed my eyes and lent against the car park pillars. He's left me. Elijah had left me!

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me," Rose said in a state of panic and shock.

Of course he wasn't behind it; Elijah and I were behind it.

"Well who did it?" Damon asked. He was practically interrogating her now.

"It's Klaus! Don't you understand?" Rose said through tears of terror.

Damon looked taken aback by Rose's fear. I felt guilty for making her cry with fear but even if I said that it was Elijah, they wouldn't believe me.

"You don't know this man! I'm dead, we're all dead!" she sobbed.

Damon and I got into the car with the crying Rose and drove in silence. I listened to my music for the whole journey home. Rose sobbed silently and Damon said nothing. Once back to the boarding house, I went up to my room and sat there sketching for a few hours.

* * *

I suddenly realised just how hungry I was. I crept downstairs and tried to find something to eat. Being immortal meant that I didn't have to eat as much as normal humans but I still had to eat like once a day.

"What are you doing?"

I whipped around nearly jumping out of my skin. Stephan stood casually leaning against the doorframe. I sighed.

"Looking for food," I replied.

"Well you are in a house of immortals. We have alcohol and coffee. That's about it," Stephan pointed out.

"Vampires can eat food," I answered.

"Yeah, but we generally don't," Stephan said.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Hold on until tomorrow, I'll take you to Elena's house," Stephan said.

I nodded before heading upstairs to bed. I slept until six but I woke with horrible stomach pains. I sat in bed until seven when I heard the sounds of life downstairs. Well actually it was more like death considering all vampires are dead.


	3. The Sacrifice

**Next chapter ;) Enjoy. CBA to write disclaimer, if ur being fussy look at previous chapter and just so u know all of characters and ideas are mine! ;)**

* * *

I wandered down the stairs and found Stephan in the living room.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he replied.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked.

"Um, okay its top of the stairs on the left. I'm going out with Damon, I don't know how long we'll be, and then I'll take you to Elena's," Stephan explained.

I nodded before walking back upstairs towards the bathroom. After my shower I changed into my spare clothes from my bag. And went back downstairs. To my surprise Stephan and Damon were already back.

We drove over to Elena's house. They seemed to want to tell her something. My stomach was far more fixated on what food Elena might have. We walked briskly up to Elena's front door and knocked.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stephan asked when Elena answered.

"Why?" Elena asked.

Well wasn't she nice. You know, there's no harm in talking to people. Actually sometimes there is, but not very often.

"We went to see Katherine," Damon explained.

"Come on in," Elena said immediately although she didn't look too happy about me tagging along.

I followed Stephan and Damon into the house. Then they explained the situation about Katerina wanting to get out of the tomb so badly that she'd give us the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls forever.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked as I bit into the sandwich she had made me.

"No, of course not, we just want the moonstone," Damon explained.

"Elena this is a good sandwich," I said when I had finished that bite but everyone ignored my.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stephan said.

I stopped chewing. Slater had said that it would destroy the spell of the sun and moon curse. Did that apply for the actual curse, the real one that Klaus wanted to break?

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you live," Damon concluded.

I needed to talk to Elijah but I couldn't. It would have to wait.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

That was an important question.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stephan explained.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asked in a worried tone.

"They don't," I replied.

Damon and Stephan shot me a warning glance.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon answered.

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" Elena guessed.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stephan said.

"May I just remind you that Katerina Patrova is the one who has the moonstone? She is known for her tricks and lies. She's not going to give it to you," I interrupted.

"We're going to get it from her," Stephan said.

"Well what he means to say is that he is going to pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," Damon corrected.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stephan explained.

"Wow, I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out," Elena said.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon said.

"You wish," I muttered under my breath.

"Except for one thing," Elena said. Everybody fell silent. What had they forgotten? "I don't want you to do it," Elena said.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stephan said.

"What about Klaus?" she asked.

"We'll find him-" Stephan began to say.

"He'll find you," I corrected.

"We'll find him but after we get the moonstone," Stephan said again.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" Elena asked.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stephan pointed out.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that," Elena said as she got up and left the room.

"Okay personally I'm with Elena. Even after you de-spell the moonstone, you're going to spend the rest of your lives on the run from Klaus. Katerina Patrova made the mistake to cross Klaus. Her family paid the price and she's been running ever since, are you really going to do that to yourselves?" I asked the two vampires.

After our conversation with Elena, I went back to the boarding house. Damon and Stephan left me with Rose. Apparently she was somewhere in the house, I had no idea where. That gave me the perfect opportunity to call Elijah.

I went out into the garden and sat on the small bench so that hopefully Rose wouldn't hear me.

"_Hello Marie,_" Elijah's voice said through the speaker.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"_Fine, how about yourself?_" Elijah asked.

"Really bored. Anyway I got some new information that is going to be interesting," I said.

"_Continue,_" Elijah said.

"Well the Salvatore brothers seem to think that if they can break the curse by de-spelling the moonstone. If they de-spell the moonstone then that means that the doppelganger won't die and Klaus won't have his ritual to rid him of the curse," I explained.

"_Now that is interesting,_" Elijah murmured. "_I've got to go but I'll speak to you soon._"

"Wait! You are going to come and get me soon, aren't you?" I asked.

"_Very soon, keep an eye out for me,_" Elijah said and then he hung up.

I sighed and walked back into the house. I walked into the living room in time to hear Rose speaking.

"It's a bad idea," Rose said.

"What's a bad idea?" I asked.

"No, it's not," Elena said completely ignoring me. "From what Stephan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus," Elena said. "You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it," Rose pointed out.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it," Elena said.

"There's always more to learn about everything in the world," I answered.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked Elena.

Well didn't I feel so special; pretty much everything I said was being ignored.

"Because you owe me," Elena answered.

God! You should never ever, ever, EVER say that to somebody who is stronger than you and quite capable of killing you.

"One word from me and Damon and Stephan could have killed you for kidnapping me," Elena continued.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they don't want you to do this?" Rose asked.

"And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away," I added.

"We're having a disagreement, okay?" Elena said. "They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you," Rose said.

"And you've proven that you can't care less whether I'm protected or not," Elena pointed out. "So we're back to you taking me to Slater."

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked as she sat down next to Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose asked rhetorically.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help if you're willing to make a deal," Elena bribed.

"Ooo, road trip," I smiled.

We drove for a few hours just like when we visited the café. When the car finally came to a stop Elena and I followed Rose up the stairs to a white pair of double doors. The paint on the doors looked old as some of it had peeled off.

"Slater," Rose called out as she knocked on the door. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up," Rose said as she knocked again. There was no answered. Elena and I frowned. "He's not home, sorry," Rose said.

"We didn't just drive four hours to get here and find out that he's not even here," I muttered.

"Little Rùnda here is right," Elena said.

Rùnda was my new nickname because I wouldn't tell them anything about myself. It meant 'secret' in Irish.

"We didn't come all the way out here for nothing," Elena continued.

Rose sighed and then broke open the door with a push.

"After you," Rose said.

"Slater?" Rose called out.

Rose walked into the apartment Elena and I stuck near the entrance whilst Rose looked around.

"I don't think he's going to be much help," Rose said.

Elena and I hurried over to Rose and saw Slater's body with a stake through his heart. I frowned. Elijah. Elena and Rose sighed before Rose walked over to Slater's body. Elena walked over to Slater's computed, Rose and I followed.

"It looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop, found him and killed him for his information," Elena summarised as she looked through the bits of paper on the desk next to his computer. Well Elena did have that right. Elijah had done both of those things.

"Yeah, probably to stop him helping people like us," Rose said. "The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

Rose walked over to the curtains and opened them.

"What are you doing?" Elena and I said in synchronisation.

"Tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate it," Rose explained. "I used to come here and just watch the day go by.

Elena picked up a picture of Slater and a girl. I studied to two happy faces.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena said to Rose.

"Any luck?" Rose said trying to change to subject.

"Um," Elena began as she tried to get onto Slater's computer. Password. "It is password protected, I can't get in."

"No, this is fine, let's just go," Rose said.

I think she was upset and wanted to mourn for Slater in private when we got back. It was then that we heard a crash. There was somebody else in here.

"Stay here," Rose instructed both Elena and myself.

Rose opened a door and I heard her say: "Alice?"

A girl came running out of the cupboard and hugged Rose in tears.

"He's dead," Alice cried.

I recognised Alice from the girl in the picture that Elena had been holding a few moments ago. Rose sat Alice down on the couch and comforted her until she stopped crying whilst Elena made us all a hot drink.

I sat on the couch opposite Alice. When Rose got up to go and check on Elena, Alice gave me the oddest of looks.

Elena came in with a steaming mug and gave it to Alice. She muttered a 'thank you' to Elena before she started staring at Elena.

"You look really familiar," Alice said finally breaking the silence. Elena looked up at Alice in confusion. "Did you know Slater?" Alice asked. She almost seemed completely over his death now. Strange.

"Not personally. No," Elena replied. "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus," she explained.

"Doubtful," Alice replied. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"It's like I keep telling you. You don't find Klaus, he finds you," I sighed.

April nodded agreeing with what I had said and Elena bit her lip.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice replied. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that but-" Elena began.

"Do you know his password," Elena pressed.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice muttered as she took a sip from her mug.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked.

I frowned at Elena in disbelief. Alice turned to face her in shock.

"Would you show us his files then?" Elena asked.

A few seconds later we had Alice sitting at the computer.

"Somebody's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out," Alice said.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose muttered.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid," Alice said. "Everything is backed up on our remote server."

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood right?" I heard Rose whisper to Elena.

"I know. She doesn't," Elena replied.

I smiled to myself. They were starting to become almost and I mean ALMOST as clever as Elijah.

"Kristian Stewart. God was he obvious?" Alice murmured.

Was I the only one who didn't get that?

"These are all links to vampires?" Elena asked.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me," Alice replied.

Now that was hard to believe with the amount of files on the screen I couldn't imagine anyone more obsessed than Slater.

"What about that one 'Cody Webber?'" Rose asked. "We exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him?" Alice offered.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus," Elena said handing Alice the phone. "'The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender,'" Elena said.

"What!" Rose snapped.

"Oh, my god, I knew I recognised you," Alice said turning around to face Elena.

"Get him the message please," Elena said.

"Just so you know Elena, you are practically committing suicide," I said but she walked off into the kitchen. Rose and I followed.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention," Elena answered.

"Well that's one way of doing it," I murmured.

"If Klaus knows that your alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," Rose said. Elena nodded. "Which is exactly all you wanted all along."

"Whoa, I missed something here. You wanna die?" I asked but as usual everybody just ignored me.

"It's either me or my family," Elena said.

"So this whole charade was a suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose said although it came out as a question.

April walked in just as Rose finished speaking. I don't think she heard the conversation.

"Cody is on his way," Alice said. "And he really wants to meet you."

"Well I'm not surprised, she's the bloody doppelganger!" I said. "I need some air," I muttered.

I walked out of the flat and was already dialling Elijah's number as I walked down the stairs. He wasn't answering. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I dialled again, no answer! He never didn't answer his phone! What was he doing! The doppelganger was going to die! I rang him again and again and again. No bloody answer!

I began to walk back up to the flat when Damon appeared in front of me. I nearly fell backwards down the stairs in surprise. He grabbed my arm and using his vampiric speed he whizzed me up to the flat, we appeared in front of Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What are you doing here?" Damon repeated as he let go of my arm.

Elena turned around to Rose who was looking guilty.

"You called him?" Elena asked her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Elena," Rose said.

"You said that you understood," Elena growled at Rose.

"She lied," Damon interrupted.

Elena turned back around to Damon just as Alice made an appearance.

"Damon Salvatore," Alice smiled.

"Get rid of her," Damon said meaning Alice.

"No … Way," she murmured as she stared at Damon.

"Come on, we're leaving," Damon said to Elena.

"No," Elena answered.

"I said 'we're leaving'" Damon repeated.

"I'm not going with you," Elena said.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore," Damon growled.

"When have I ever made a decision?" Elena asked. "You and Stephan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

I pulled out my phone and tried to call Elijah again. I didn't care if they saw me phoning someone. I couldn't care less. I needed to get hold of Elijah. No answer.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon replied.

Dialled again. No answer.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved," Elena said. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

"For god's sake. I agree with that but this is not the way to go about it," I growled at Elena.

My skin began to prickle with the stress of it all. I was going to shift. No, I couldn't shift. Not in front of all of these people. I leant my head against the wall and began to breathe deeply.

"Get your ass out of the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon threatened.

Elena didn't budge so Damon grabbed her arm in preparation to throw her over his shoulder.

"No!" Elena shouted as she tried to throw a punch at Damon but he grabbed her hand with his free one.

"Don't ever do that again," Damon said, obviously talking about her punch.

Damon the went off to make Alice forget and left Elena in the custody of Rose and I. Elena tried her best to talk her way into letting her go but Rose and I weren't having any of it. Damon came back a few minutes later. I tried calling Elijah again, no answer.

"Alice is soundly asleep she won't remember a bit of this stupid day," Damon said though gritted teeth. He was obviously pissed off.

At that moment the doors opened and three vampires came in. Shit! We were either going to die for protecting Elena or end up going with her. Shit! Shit! SHIT!

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," one of them said.

This wasn't happening. Holy crap!

"Thank you for coming," Elena said as she tried to push past Damon but he held her back. There was seriously something messed up going on inside that girl's head!

"I will break your arm," Damon warned Elena. "There's nothing here for you," Damon said to the three vampires.

At that moment there was a small shout of pain from the last of the men who was still standing in the doorway. He fell to the ground and Elijah stood in his place. Elijah then used his super speed to end up next to the two other intruding vampires.

Rose immediately disappeared using super speed and Elijah made no attempt to stop her. So now Elijah decided to make his grand entrance? After I'd called him god knows how many times.

"I killed you," Damon said looking confused. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah replied. I smiled, all vampires were dead.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked one of the vampires.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

Damn, he was in for it.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah said.

The face of that vampire was priceless.

"We were going to bring her to you," the vampire lied. "For Klaus, she's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anybody else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No," the vampire replied.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah said right before he reached into the two vampires' chests and pulled out their hearts.

I shuddered as Elijah dropped the two hearts on the bodies and then disappeared. Damon looked around at Elena who looked horrified. I frowned. He left me.

While Damon walked Elena to her house, I stayed in the car. I listened to my music. I was annoyed. I didn't think that I would be more annoyed. He had left me. Elijah had left me. He had left me again.

Suddenly Elena got back in the car. She was shouting something at Damon. I turned my music up louder. I wasn't in the mood for any more crap. I needed some space alone.

As soon as we got back to the house, I went up to my room and got under the covers where I buried my face in the pillows cried. I felt so alone. It was so obvious that nobody like me here. Even Elijah didn't have my best interests at heart. Sometimes I wished that I had an off-switch like the vampires, but I didn't and I never would.

I stayed awake for the whole night looking through my bag at all of the things I had forgotten were in there. There were some of my very first sketchbooks in there. I took out some of the sketchbooks until I found the one from 1839, the year that Elijah had made me change.

There were sketches of my group of pickpockets. There were sketches of our group leader. Then the pictures went dark. That was when I was in considerable pain from the changing on the inside. I had begun to draw things more like fire, pistols and fangs.

I sighed and remembered how I had gone back to Elijah.

_My bones ached. They had been aching since I had met that vampire and he had bitten me. At first I thought that I was turning into a vampire. That was until I changed. I changed into a mongrel in front of all the pickpockets. I was kicked out of my group. My first thought was that perhaps the vampire could explain what was happening to me. I stole some peoples' wallets and collected a lot of money, and then I went to the tavern where I had tried to pickpocket the vampire. I had at least five pounds. He had been standing outside when I had tried to steal his wallet. He wasn't there now. I made my way inside the tavern pulling the shawl on top of my head so that nobody paid any attention to me. I scanned the tavern for him. I couldn't see him anywhere. I knew that his name was Elijah, he had told me that. I went up to the bar and got the woman's attention._

_"Is there a Mr. Elijah here?" I asked quietly._

_"Mr. Elijah isn't seeing anybody tonight," the woman said._

_I held out one pound in my hand. "Please," I whispered._

_She looked from me to the money. "Come with me."_

_I followed the woman out away from the bar and away from the main part of the tavern to the private part of the tavern where the separate booths were. The woman led me over to one of them and pulled back the curtain. Inside sat the vampire with a cup of red liquid. The thought of what was in it made my stomach churn._

_"Delilah, I told you that I didn't wish to be disturbed," the vampire said._

_"I'm sorry Elijah but this girl-" the woman started._

_"Please," I whispered as I help out the four pounds that I had stolen._

_The vampire sighed and gestured for the woman to leave and for me to sit down. I placed the money on the table and sat down opposite him._

_"I didn't think that I would see you again. I take it you stole the money?" he asked._

_I nodded slowly and he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"What do you want and if you're about to ask me to turn you forget it," Elijah said._

_"I-I-I need your help," I stammered._

_"Why?" Elijah asked me._

_"Ever since … I first met you … I've been having a problem," I said practically trembling with the fear of him killing me._

_"What kind of problem?" he asked suspiciously._

_"W-well," I began but tears began to trickle down my cheeks. "I-I um. My bones, they started hurting," I said as a few more tears fell down my cheeks._

_"Your bones?" Elijah asked me with a frown._

_"Yes and then I-I-I … I changed," I said quietly._

_"What do you mean you changed?" Elijah asked._

_"I changed … into a … a dog," I said quietly._

_"You changed into a dog?" Elijah said with a raised eyebrow. "If you're trying to be funny, it is not working."_

_"I'm not. I wouldn't bring you four pounds. The amount of things I could do with four pounds. I-I … I am really scared. I am scared of myself," I said looking up from the table for the first time._

_"I am not buying this con," Elijah muttered as he went to get up._

_Before I could think about what I was doing I grabbed his arm._

_"Let go of me," he said through gritted teeth._

_"Help me, please," I cried quietly as I let go of his arm. "Please."_

_"I am done," Elijah said as he got up._

_A shot of pain went through my stomach. I made a small yelping noise. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach twisted and then I was changed. I was a mongrel again. I looked up at the vampire who stared down at me in confusion._

With that memory in my head, I curled up and cried myself to sleep.


	4. By The Light Of The Moon

**NEW CHAPTER! hehe. um the usual blah blah blah. I dont own vampire diaries and here we go! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It had taken me until five o'clock in the morning to get to sleep and now it was seven in the morning and I was awake. I felt horrible, groggy, sad and alone. I got out my phone. Elijah hadn't texted me or rung me.

I got out of bed and found that I was alone. No Stephan, no Damon and no Rose. Completely alone. I sighed and tried ringing Elijah. He didn't answer but this time I left a message.

"Elijah, you piece of crap! I don't know whether you're deliberately dodging my calls or not but it's not funny! I'm frikkin' alone here, everybody ignores absolutely everything that I say and I'm done with being your frikkin' mole!" I shouted into the speaker before throwing my phone against the wall with such a force that it broke.

I felt a ripple go through my stomach as I changed into my dog form. I growled at myself for breaking my phone before I took a deep breath and changed back into my human form.

I went over to the broken phone. Nope, completely broken and I didn't even remember Elijah's number off by heart. Damn! Well there was nobody here so I might as well go outside. I only just made it outside when Damon's car appeared in the driveway.

"Get in," he said.

Reluctantly I got in the car. Damon began to drive away and I sat in silence.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon muttered.

"Elijah's alive, he left me here and I broke my phone," I muttered.

"And you were supposedly his best friend hey Rùnda," Damon said.

"Please don't call me that."

"Tell me your real name," Damon instructed.

I was silent for a few minutes. I think he forgot that he had even asked me the question because when I answered he was confused.

"Marie," I said quietly.

"What?"

"My name is Marie," I repeated.

"Well little Marie, we're here," Damon said as he stopped the car.

We got out and I followed him into 'The Mystic Falls Grill'. Damon walked up to a man and greeted him in a friendly way.

"You alright, Alaric?" Damon asked.

"Yeah … who is this?" Alaric asked as he handed Damon a glass of alcohol.

"This is Marie, Elijah's kind of pet," Damon said.

A small growl escaped my mouth. "I'm not his pet."

The two men sat there drinking for a few minutes then my stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry," I muttered.

"Go order a sandwich or something," Damon answered.

"Hello? I don't have any money," I said in an annoyed tone.

Damon gave me a note and I ordered a sandwich and a bottle of coke. I sat down next to Damon and Alaric who were both looking at a woman who had just come in. Naturally I tuned in to what the girl was saying.

"Uh, crazy question: Do you know Tyler Lockwood?" she asked one of the boys who was working.

"Mm, Mason's mystery woman," Damon said.

"Should I even know who Mason is?" I asked.

"Mason is Tyler's uncle who is the mayor's son, try and keep up," Damon said as I bit into my sandwich.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck," Damon answered.

"If you see him let him know, please. Thank you," I heard the girl say.

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full  
moon, Alaric," Damon said in a 'like it isn't obvious voice'. "We should defiantly find out." Damon pulled out a small plastic wallet that had some kind of herbs in it.

"And what is that?" Alaric asked.

"Wolfsbane," I answered before Damon could. I knew the plant. I had seen it before. It could really hurt werewolves if it was used correctly.

Within a few minutes Damon had convinced Alaric, without compulsion, to go up to the bar and sit with the supposed werewolf girl. I sat and watched them.

"Well hello," Alaric said to the woman sounding drunk. "Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?"

"Lamest pick up line ever," I muttered to Damon.

"The funny thing is that Alaric already has a girlfriend," Damon smiled and I smiled back.

"Oh no, one's my limit," the woman replied to Alaric's offer.

"Oh, come one. It's not like I'm a freak. Just being friendly to somebody who's new in town," Alaric lied.

"Okay, if you insist," the woman said. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I have never seen you here before, and I am here every night," Alaric replied.

"Is he supposed to be giving her the impression that he is an alcoholic?" I asked Damon quietly.

"Nope," Damon replied as he got up and walked towards the woman, leaving me alone to eat my sandwich. "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked the woman.

"I'm not bothering anybody," Alaric answered.

"Perfect, well … do it elsewhere," Damon said. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to where he came from," Damon lied and Alaric sneaked some wolfsbane into her drink.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Alaric muttered.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked him.

Alaric raised his glass and she raised hers and he got off the stool and moved back to sit with me. The woman sad thanks for buying her a drink but she didn't drink it. I sighed and began to drink my coke as Alaric sat down next to me.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"I'm Elijah's friend, Damon staked him and kidnapped me, when Elijah came back to life he didn't come and rescue me, the end," I answered.

"Fair enough," Alaric answered.

Eventually Damon started trying to discuss where the woman could sleep and he was giving out recommendations.

"There's a B&B down the road, then there's a motel off of I-9, but, you know, if you ask me, I think it's kind of a mistake," Damon said the woman.

"No 'frills' is fine. I'm just here for the night," the woman answered. "Long story. I'm looking for my friend."

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Mason Lockwood?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I know Mason," Damon laughed.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a great guy."

"He's missing," she said plainly.

"What do you mean? Like … I mean, missing missing?" Damon asked.

"How do you know Mason?" she asked.

"Friends of friends," Damon answered.

I tuned out; I couldn't listen to this any longer. Sighing I ate the last bit of my sandwich and sipped my coke. I got out my iPod and listened to my favourite songs. I wanted to go to sleep but there was no way that I was falling asleep in a public place.

One of the boys who was working at the grill came over to mine and Alaric's table to take my plate.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, I came down to stay with the Salvatore brothers," I replied.

"How long are you staying for?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"I'm Matt," he said holding out a hand.

"Marie," I answered as I shook his hand.

Matt took my plate and walked towards the kitchen. Then Alaric got up and walked towards the woman. It looked like she had sussed out that they were trying to test if she was a werewolf. Then the woman got up and left. I downed the rest of my coke in the hope that we were going to go home.

Damon ran after her and Alaric ran after Damon. I shoved my iPod back in my bag and ran after both of them. I caught up with them and Damon was practically on a rant.

"'You've been marked' what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" Damon said.

"It means that she can find you when she's in wolf form," I explained.

"And you know this how?" Alaric asked.

"Well I have met a few werewolves before and I made friends with them," I answered.

"Damon look up, just look up," Alaric said. "This werewolf stuff is true. One bite and you're dead. One bite. All right, don't risk it. Just go home. Take Marie. Lock all your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning."

"Yeah," Damon said finally.

When we got home, I trudged up the stairs. I got half way along the landing when I heard screaming. I ran downstairs to see the werewolf on top of Rose. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing.

I shifted into my wolf form and jumped at the werewolf. I bit into the scruff of its neck and clamped my jaw down before tugging hard. The werewolf let out a yelp of pain and it jumped out of the. I didn't waste any time in following.

I chased the wolf for about a mile before I began to head back. I could've stayed there and shifted back into a human then but then I would have had to explain to Damon and Rose how I was a shape shifter.

I couldn't tell them what I was. I couldn't trust them with my secret. If Damon or Rose told one wrong person, my life would be over. I wouldn't be able to stay out in the open. I would have to hide in a cellar somewhere.

I wouldn't trust anybody with my secret except Elijah who already knew. I was beginning to wonder if Elijah had abandoned me. Maybe he thought that I abandoned him to die in that house. But I hadn't and I'd been giving him loads of information recently. I wondered why he was dodging my calls.

I shifted back into my human form before I climbed up the outside of the house to my window which I had left a tad open as I always did for emergencies like this one. I got back into my room and curled up on my bed and went to sleep.


	5. The Decendant

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling different. It had been a long time since I had last shifted, and to have two shifts in one day made my body feel tired. I turned over on the bed but I couldn't get back to sleep.

Eventually I sighed and got up. I had a quick shower before getting dressed. I nearly bumped into Stephan on the landing.

"Stephan, where were you yesterday? I had to spend the whole evening with your brother who decided to threaten a werewolf and not Rose had paid the price," I said. "It was quite eventful."

"I was trapped in the tomb with Katherine," Stephan said. "Nobody told you?"

"No, nobody tells me anything," I mumbled. "How is Katerina and how did you get out?"

"Katherine is annoyed because Elijah came to get me out but he compelled her to stay in there," Stephan explained.

I smiled and then noticed that Stephan looked like he was going somewhere.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"I'm going to try and find Elena's mum, she might be able to help us. Don't tell Elena, please." Stephan explained.

"Well you know what? I don't want to know any more than that. I 'm going to go downstairs and be normal and possibly help Rose and Damon," I said.

Stephan nodded and we both went downstairs. I found Damon just leaving the living room with Elena and Rose still inside it.

"Ah, look its little Marie. She can help," Damon smiled.

"'Marie?'" Elena asked.

"Oh you missed the grand finale. She told us her name. Have fun you two and be good," Damon called back over his shoulder.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Elena.

She sighed. I could tell that she still didn't like me very much. Actually she didn't like me at all.

"We're looking after Rose until he gets back," Elena explained.

"Why are we looking after Rose? She's a fully grown vampire. She can take care of herself," I said.

"Well obviously Damon doesn't seem to think so," Elena answered.

I mentally sighed. Okay, let's just go straight for it.

"Elena, I know that you don't like me and I know it's because I hung around with Elijah and he tried to take you away but the thing is that if you're a good friend to Elijah, he's a good friend to you. Back when I first became an immortal, he was the only person who offered me any help. He was my only friend and you have to understand that," I explained.

She nodded but then frowned.

"You're an immortal?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess Damon didn't tell you that. Yeah, 1839 which puts me older than your two Salvatore boys," I murmured.

"But you're not a vampire," Elena pointed out.

"Yeah that's the confusing bit. Elijah and I still haven't figured out how I can be an immortal human but here I am," I we walked back into the living room

"Could you two possibly get me to my bed?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Elena said and I nodded.

Elena and I took one arm each and helped Rose to her room.

"I hate this, I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in centuries," Rose muttered.

Elena moved the duvet so that Rose could get into bed.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness," Rose continued as Elena took off her cardigan.

"You're not going to die," Elena said as I tucked Rose in.

"Such a human thing to say," Rose murmured. "You've never been in Damon's room before have you?" Rose asked as she noticed Elena looking around the room.

Elena picked up a book. '_Gone with the wind._' Elena scoffed and put it back.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked although it was and wasn't a question.

"It's just a room with a bed," Elena replied as she sat down on the edge of the bed whilst I looked out of the window. "Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets," Elena said finally.

"You're lucky, you know?" Rose said. No one's ever loved me the way that you're loved."

"I doubt that," Elena replied.

"Trevor was my best friend, nothing more," Rose explained. "I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought that it was a good idea to set up roots."

I didn't want to say what came into my head. It would upset Rose. I was thinking that if Rose had set up roots then Elijah would have found her and killed her.

"The whole idea of family isn't exactly compatible with being a vampire," Rose continued.

Elena sighed and picked up the glass of blood from the bedside table that I had carried up. I moved away from the window and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked.

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here," Elena said as she passed the glass of blood to Rose.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked as she took the glass from Elena and looked at it but didn't drink it.

"I call it my best option," Elena answered.

"It's your easiest option," I said quietly and Rose nodded.

"That's not fair," Elena murmured.

"I'm going to wait outside," I said as I got up and left the room.

I wasn't good with talking to people who I didn't know. People had to try and make friends with me because I couldn't make friends with people. I stood quietly outside the room for a few moments before I heard coughing and gagging. Running back inside, I saw Rose coughing up Blood.

"Shit," I murmured as Elena and I both ran to the bathroom to get some towels.

We wetted some flannels as fast as we could but when we walked back into the room rose was gone. I breathed in. She was still in the room. My animal-side could tell me that.

Elena and I glanced behind us and saw Rose. Using her vampiric strength and speed, Rose pinned Elena to the wall.

"It's all your fault Katerina," Rose shouted at Elena. I was too stunned to move. "You Katerina, you did this!"

"It's Elena," I said running forward and grabbing Rose's arm but Rose pushed me back. I fell backwards and landed awkwardly on my ankle causing to bend weirdly. Instantly pain shot through me.

"Rose! Rose, I'm Elena," Elena said quickly. She was begging for her life.

"You traitor!" Rose growled.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena shouted.

Rose let go of Elena and stared at her for a moment.

"Elena?" she asked.

"It's me, it's Elena," Elena said reassuringly as she pushed down her shock and fear to stand upright without the wall for support.

"Oh my god, Elena, I'm so sorry," Rose said. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's all right, you're going to be all right," Elena reassured.

Elena then walked over to me and helped me up off the floor and I hopped up only using one foot.

"My mind … I'm …" Rose didn't finish.

"It's okay, it was just for a second," Elena said.

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared of me," Rose said as she walked back towards the bed.

"We're not. We're not," Elena repeated as she covered Rose up with a duvet.

"You need to rest," I said, still standing on one leg.

"I'm scared," Rose said quietly.

"You're not alone," Elena replied.

"We're right here," I said as I limped over and sat on the bed.

God that was painful, I needed to shift. When I shifted any broken, twisted or fractured bones would heal.

"Here? Where's here?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom," Elena said.

"I want to go home," Rose said quietly.

"Tell us about it," I instructed. Perhaps telling us about her home would keep her mind off the pain.

"ST. Austell," she murmured. She seemed almost calmer as soon as she spoke. "Thirty kilometres south of London. With fields and trees and horses."

"It sounds beautiful," Elena smiled.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears," Rose said meaning that it wasn't like that now. "So much time wasted, I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

"We should go and get some clean sheets," I said quietly once Rose was settled.

"Okay," Elena replied.

We walked (well I limped) out of Damon's room where Rose was trying to sleep and headed towards the airing cupboard. Elena grabbed a few sheets and handed them to me. She also picked up a bed throw.

"Hmm, this is nice," she said.

"I like it," I answered. Elena closed up the cupboard and we headed back to Damon's room.

"We brought some clean sheets," Elena announced as we walked into the room.

We stopped in the centre of the room. Rose was not there. Shit! Elena and I exchanged worried glances before we put down the bed sheets and headed downstairs. Elena decided to call Stephan

"It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home," Elena said. She was about to say something else when we heard a clatter.

"Rose?" I called out.

I followed Elena down into the basement. Elena stopped in the hallway and bent down to pick something up. It was an empty blood bag.

'_That's not good,_' I mouthed to Elena.

We walked forward a few more steps. I didn't want to turn the corner. I didn't want to know what we would find. We turned to corner and found Rose draining blood bags dry.

"Oh my god," Elena said out-loud.

_Idiot!_

Rose turned around.

"Katerina," she growled.

"No," Elena whispered.

"Run!" I shouted.

We ran up the stairs but Rose met us there. Her face turned to a feeding face.

"Rose, stop! It's Elena! I'm not Katherine!" Elena said holding her hands in front of her to stop Rose coming any closer.

"You're hallucinating," I said calmly although everything inside of me was being me to shift. Not in front of Elena!

"I'm not Katherine," Elena said again. "I'm not Katherine."

Slowly Rose's vampire hungry face changed back to her normal face. I let out a small breath of relief. Suddenly Rose changed again and leapt at us. I had no control over what my body did then.

I shifted in front of Elena.

Rose pinned Elena to the ground. I jumped into Rose knocking her off and onto the floor. Elena opened the curtains and let the light shine through. Rose screamed and went and hid in the shadows.

Without a second thought, Elena and I were both running, despite the fact that I was in my wolf form. We got to the front door Elena was about to open it the Rose appeared next to Elena.

I bit into Rose's leg giving Elena a distraction. Elena dug her fingers into Rose's wolf bite from the other night. Elena and I ran up the stairs and into Stephan's room. Elena locked the door and placed a heavy cabinet in front of it whilst I shifted back into my human form and opened all of the curtains allowing the sunlight to flood into the room. Elena broke a leg off a stool as a make-shift stake whilst I got ready to shift. The doorknob turned making us both jump.

"Elena, I know that's you and not Katherine," Rose said hoarsely before we heard coughing.

"Don't open it," I hissed under my breath.

"Elena, Marie, please, I need your help," Rose said.

We both stood there breathing heavily for a moment. There was no sound. Elena whipped around to face me and stared.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that," I said quietly.

"You turned into a frikkin black wolf!" Elena exclaimed.

"And saved your life," I answered calmly.

"What are you?" Elena asked trying to calm herself down.

"That's the thing, I don't even know," I replied.

"So, you can change into a wolf and you're immortal, anything else that I should know?" Elena asked.

"I can change into any dog related animal," I explained.

"How come you still have clothes when you change back?" Elena asked.

"I think it's because when I change, everything I'm wearing becomes a part of me in my next form," I replied. "I'm not exactly sure though.

"So can you run faster that humans?" she asked.

"I can run at normal wolf, dog and human speed and I don't get and super-strength or anything like that," I explained

Elena nodded and the next few moments were spent by her trying to process everything that had happened in the past half an hour.

"Please don't tell anyone," I said breaking the silence. Elena sighed and then looked at me. She looked to her feet and then nodded slowly. "Promise?" I asked just to make sure.

"Promise," Elena said quietly.

We sat in Stephan's room for hours, lost in thought and wondering when Stephan and Damon would get back. It was dark outside when Elena got up and moved the cabinet away from the door.

I stood up and walked over to the door. We unlocked it and slowly walked down the stairs. Elena had her stake at the ready and I was ready to shift. We walked slowly along the corridor. We got to the living room and paused. Elena and I turned to face the open front door at the same time.

"That's not good," I murmured.

There was a sudden whoosh of a vampire behind us and we whipped around, Elena ready to stake and me ready to shift. But we turned around to see a very confused Damon.

"You okay?" Damon asked looking at the stake.

"No," I answered for Elena.

"Where's Rose?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," Elena answered as she shook her head.

Damon looked at us like 'you lost her?' That was when Damon's phone rang.

"Yes … Oh no … I'll be right there," Damon said as he hung up. "Okay, you two in the car. I think we've found Rose."

Damon drove very fast and Elena explained what had happened to him. Thank god she missed out the part where I turned into a wolf. I owed her, big time.

Damon got out of the car and went over to the Sheriff. Elena and I got out but stayed next to the car. Elena pulled out her phone.

"Hey Stephan, it's me. I don't know where you are, but please call me," Elena said. "It's important."

Damon came back to the car.

"Hey," Elena and I both said.

"Have you heard from him, do you know what he's up to?" Elena asked.

"Baby brother's not exactly my priority right now," Damon answered. "Take this."

Damon handed something to Elena. It was a stake. He then handed one to me. I took it, just for the sake of keeping my secret and not wanting to look odd for refusing something that might save my life.

"Come on, let's go," Damon said as he led us around to the school car park.

We walked into the school car park. That was when we heard screaming right at the other end. My muscles clenched, getting ready to shift. I really needed to stop being in such dangerous situations.

Damon disappeared from next to us. We ran over to the screaming.

"Rose, stop!" I heard Damon shout.

We arrived to see Damon pinning Rose to the ground.

"Rose, Rose! It's me! It's Damon," he said with his voice getting softer. "It's Damon."

Rose immediately stopped struggling and looked up at the two bodies.

"Did I do this? No! I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I never wanted to hurt anybody," Rose sobbed.

"I know," Damon comforted as she stated crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rose cried as she looked at Elena and me.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon said.

"No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long!" Rose cried. "Oh make it stop! Please make it stop! I hate it! Make it stop!"

Damon picked up Rose and carried her out of the car park and to the car. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was beginning to get a stress headache.

When we got back, I stayed downstairs as Damon and Elena went up with Rose, despite the fact that Damon had told Elena to go home. A little while later Elena left. I sat on the couch and wasn't surprised when Damon came down with Rose's dead body. I said nothing and pretended that I hadn't seen him. Then about ten minutes after Damon left Elena came back.

"What did you forget?" I asked casually.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to Damon," Elena answered.

"He went out, I don't know when he'll be back," I said.

"He left you here with Rose?" Elena asked.

"No, err, Rose is dead," I said quietly.

"Oh," Elena said.

Elena sat down on the couch with me until Damon appeared through the door.

"You were supposed to leave," Damon frowned.

"I did," Elena said. "But then I came back to make sure that you were okay."

Elena handed Damon a glass of alcohol.

"I appreciate the gesture," Damon said. I wasn't sure whether he was talking about the drink or Elena coming back. "I'm just glad it's over."

"You know I don't believe that," Elena said.

"Just go home Elena," Damon sighed. "Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend," Elena replied leaning against the couch.

"I'm well aware of that," Damon snapped.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting," Elena said.

"What do you want to hear?" Damon asked sounding annoyed. "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well, I didn't and I'm not." Damon turned around and was about to walk up the stairs when Elena continued.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending to feel," Elena said. "Damon you're so close, don't give up."

"I feel Elena, okay?" Damon said turning around. "And it sucks. What sucks even more was that it was supposed to me. Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty," I murmured standing up.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it, Marie? And I'm not human," Damon growled. "And you're one to talk about giving up, Elena. All you've done is give up." He paused and looked at both of us. "Go home. There's been enough doom and gloom and personal growth for one day," Damon murmured.

"Okay, I will," Elena said. She sounded like she was holding back tears. She turned and hugged Damon "Good night Damon," Elena said.

"Take Marie with you. Don't say anything, just take her," Damon said quietly.

Not saying anything I followed Elena out of the door. We drove back to Elena's house in silence. I sighed when the car stopped.

"Let's go," Elena said before she got out of the car.

I followed her up the path and up to the house.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I'm an immortal … I can't enter a mortals home without permission," I said quietly.

"Oh sorry, come in," Elena said.

We stopped just before going up the stairs. Stephan stood there.

"Stephan, you're home," Elena said quietly. And he nodded.

"Rose?" he asked. Elena shook her head in reply to his question.

"What's Marie doing here?" Stephan asked.

"Damon kicked me out. He's pissed off," I answered. Stephan nodded and turned back to Elena.

"I … I called Isobel," Stephan said.

"I know," Elena said.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at the floor. "I had to."

"It's okay," Elena said. "Did you find her?"

"Not exactly," a voice said from behind Stephan. There was a man standing there. "Hello Elena."

"Uncle John," Elena murmured.

* * *

**TADA! Hope you liked it. Please review ;) xx**


	6. Daddy Issues

Hey sorry for the late update, yeah, i'm definatly diagnosing myself with writers block seeing as I'm really finding it hard to write at the moment but ... oh well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy;)

I don't own vampire diaries unfortunatly

* * *

I sat down and John poured me some coffee. I had never really been that fond of coffee but I began to drink it anyway. Elena had still been asleep when I had left her room. I said nothing to John as he turned the TV on.

"Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in town square today to honour all those we have lost. Join us in hopes that as a community we can begin to heal," the mayor said on the TV.

Elena came into the room looking very grumpy.

"Morning," John said.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked getting straight to the point.

"Coffee?" John offered trying to change the subject.

"No, we're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding." Then Elena repeated herself, "Why are you here."

"I'm here to protect you," John answered. "That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean that's all you can say? You can't just say that. Marie, tell him that he can't just say that," Elena said.

I swallowed a large mouthful of coffee in surprise that the conversation had turned to me.

"I-I'm not getting involved. I'm just drinking my coffee," I replied.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you," John said.

A woman suddenly rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh God, I'm late," she said panicking as she looked for something.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times," John laughed.

The woman looked up and stared at him. "What the hell?" she murmured.

"Good morning to you, Jenna, Alaric," John said.

I hadn't noticed Alaric behind the woman who I presumed was Jenna. I would have to ask who Jenna was in relation to Elena and who Alaric was in relation to Elena because I was getting very confused very quickly.

"It's okay that I'm confused right?" Jenna asked angrily. "Because we were not expecting you like … EVER."

"Well I got in late last night and Elena let me in," John lied. Elena may not have kicked him out but that didn't mean she let him in … or did it?

"You know I'm probably just going to take off," Alaric said sensing the awkwardness.

"I'm still confused here," Jenna said breaking the awkward silence after Alaric had left the room.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while," John said.

"Not here, you're not," Jenna answered.

"Actually you can't stop me from living here," John said.

"Actually as legal guardian, I can," Jenna answered.

"Yeah, about that, um, Elena do you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?" John asked.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna snapped.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I should've told you earlier but …" Elena broke off.

"I'm Elena's biological father," John finished.

_What! I thought he was the uncle! Now I'm really confused!_

"There now you know," John said as he left the room.

"What?" Jenna asked Elena.

There was an awkward silence for a long moment before Elena explained everything and after that even I was a little bit less confused. John posed as her uncle to keep close to her but he didn't want a daughter.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marie, a friend of Elena's. I'm just staying here for a couple of days," I said with a smiled.

"Okay, so you're not in any way anything to do with family problems?" Jenna asked and I shook my head. "Okay," Jenna said before sighing. "Now I'm really late." Jenna said before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Elena and I sat in silence before there was a knock at the door. Damon came in a few moments later.

"Where's John?" he asked.

"He left; I don't know where he went. He just blew in announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off," Elena sighed.

"It's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently," Elena shrugged.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Elena answered. "Jenna's head is spinning, but I'm okay."

"Did he say what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No," I said.

"You know, Stephan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me," Elena said as she sipped at her coffee.

"You believe him?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't believe him for a second," Elena replied.

She put down her coffee mug on the table and sighed.

"I don't either," Damon said.

"I can't judge 'cause I haven't known him long enough," I added feeling rather left out of the conversation.

"He tried to barbeque me," Damon said.

"Okay, agreed. Don't trust John," I smiled.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him," Damon answered simply as he began to walk away.

"Damon-" Elena began.

"I'm joking," Damon said as he came back. "… Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Elena warned.

"I'm not going to hurt him Elena," Damon smiled.

I tuned out. This conversation was of no interest of me. I didn't particular mind if he died or not. I knew that that sounded really mean but over the years I had learnt to not get attached to people who weren't important to me.

Suddenly Elena disappeared out of the door. Sighing, I ran after her and Damon. I closed the door after me and jumped into Damon's car.

* * *

After a whole day of searching around Mystic Falls for John with no success we finally tried the grill. As we walked in, Damon immediately spotted John.

"We just need answers," Elena said to Damon. "Please don't do anything stupid." Damon gave John a smile.

"But stupid is so much more fun," Damon replied as he began to walk in John's direction.

"Damon I mean it," Elena said grabbing his arm. "All I'm asking you is to try and keep it together. Be the man." Damon looked down at Elena when she said that.

"Okay then," he murmured.

Elena and I followed Damon over to John who was standing with Jenna and Alaric.

"John, buddy … how have you been?" Damon asked.

"I've been alright, Damon," John replied. "It's good to see you," he lied.

I sat down at a table and ordered a coke with some of Damon's money. Damon was trying to get information out of John and Elena was trying to make sure that Damon didn't kill John whilst John was trying to get on with his own business.

Eventually John walked off and left Damon standing there like a loner next to the memorial. Damon went up to the bar and sat there with a glass in his hand. About twenty minutes later Jenna tried to introduce one of her friends to Damon.

I suddenly noticed that Elena wasn't with us. Abandoner. I couldn't blame her though. I was as bored as hell. Oh, she was here. I just couldn't see her properly. She was in the far corner. I sighed and got up before leaving the grill. I wondered whether Damon would tell me off for leaving the grill without anybody to watch me.

Once outside I headed for the woods. I needed a leg stretch in wolf form. I changed into my wolf form before I began to run through the woods. I ran for at least ten minutes before I heard a scream.

Immediately I stalked towards the sound of the scream. I kept my ears flat against my head and my tail and stomach low to the ground. It was almost pitch black which meant that my black fur was well camouflaged.

I stopped about thirty meters away from a large looking campervan with a woman standing outside. My eyes focused on her … she was the female werewolf that I had chased out of Damon's house. Jules, was that her name?

"I know you're out there," Jules called out.

Shit! I made myself smaller behind the bush. But then Stephan walked out of the shadows holding a black-haired boy by the arm. I frowned. What was he doing?

"Where's Caroline?" Stephan asked.

"Locked up tight," Jules answered.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler," Stephan said.

Ah, so that was Tyler Lockwood. Hm, he was kind of good looking. He looked like he had a six-pack. No! Bad Marie! Concentrate on something else!

"This doesn't have to get any messier than it already has," Stephan said. "I'm not your enemy Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked.

"You need to leave town," Stephan said. "No one else has to get hurt."

Well that was rather to the point, wasn't it? She probably wasn't going to like that.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler," Jules said.

_Hand over this Caroline then,_ I thought to myself.

"Tyler's free to make his own decisions … as soon as you release Caroline," Stephan said.

"My brother the peace maker," another voice added.

I turned to see Damon walking towards Stephan and Tyler. He was going to walk straight past me. I held my breath.

"So Stephan got here before me, I'm going to let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier," Damon smiled to Jules. "So give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler," Jules replied.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon, it's not an even fight and you know it," Damon said. "We'll take you."

"I'm not so sure about that tough guy," Jules said before whistling loudly.

I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by werewolves. Thank god that they walked straight past me and enclosed Damon, Stephan and Tyler in a circle instead of me. They were holding stakes and other deadly instruments.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler," Jules growled.

Damon whispered something to Tyler and Tyler began to walk towards Jules before standing next to her.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" asked one of the male werewolves.

"Uh, that would be me," Damon said like he was proud of it.

That was completely the wrong thing to say in front of a whole pack of werewolves!

"Boys, make sure that one suffers," he said.

Stephan and Damon whispered something to each other that I couldn't quite pick up. They were going to need my help. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Growling I leapt into the fight.

We were winning but then I saw Stephan get stabbed in the back and fall to the ground, I saw Damon get shot with a wooden bullet. A vampire with blonde hair was pinned to the campervan. I assumed she was Caroline. In those few seconds that I spent looking around, I was pinned to a tree.

"What the hell are you?" the werewolf asked.

I growled in reply.

"Well I guess we'll never know," he smiled evilly.

Then he suddenly fell to the ground screaming in pain as did every other werewolf in the clearing except Tyler who stood in the doorway of the campervan. Only a witch could do that. I looked around for the witch.

A man appeared out of the trees when all of the werewolves were either dead or unconscious, I wasn't sure.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena," the warlock said. Elijah? He was Elijah's witch. I was going to get him to take me to Elijah.

"I'm here to see that it's upheld," the warlock explained. "You need to go. Get out of here now."

I stayed by the tree that I had been pinned against. Damon, Stephan, Caroline didn't look back at me. I was just some strange black wolf which had appeared and joined in the attack.

Tyler slowly walked over to the warlock whilst the other three ran off.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town," the warlock said to Tyler. "Marie, come with me," the warlock ordered.

I was surprised to hear my name from the mouth of somebody who I had never met before. I quickly trotted in my wolf form after the warlock. We left Tyler standing among the unconscious werewolves next to the campervan.

"Elijah said for me to speak with you," the warlock said as we walked through the woods.

I growled in return.

"He said that you were annoyed with him?" the warlock asked me.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, he said that he wasn't ignoring you. His phone died and he lost his charger in his endless bag. He found it late last night. Anyway, he sends his apologies," he said.

I shifted into my human form and faced him.

"You can tell Elijah that if he wants to apologise, then I want to hear it from his face. Also tell him that I didn't want to be here in the first place," I growled as I transformed into a wolf and ran off.

I arrived at Elena's house a few minutes later. I almost forgot to transform before entering the house, although it probably wouldn't matter as long as only Elena was in the house but I remembered to change into human from anyway.

I walked into the house and into the kitchen where I saw Elena talking to John. I hung in the doorway not wanting to intrude.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena," John said.

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me," Elena said as she finished pouring herself a drink. "Got it, get in line."

"I thought you might want this," John said as he moved closer to her and held out a silver chain with charms on it. "It was your mother's."

"Isobel?" Elena asked.

"No," John answered. "Your mother, Miranda."

I suppose that's one of the problems with having more than one mother. You don't know which one anybody is talking about.

"I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things your dad left me," John explained. "Here. It's yours now. Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena. I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things. But when you lost your parents … I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way."

Elena now had a couple of tears slowly rolling down her face.

"I know I'm probably never going to make things right with you, I know that but … I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and protect this family," John said before walking off.

I quickly scurried up the stairs and lay on the blow up mattress in Elena's bedroom. I hated blow up mattresses. I fell asleep before Elena came upstairs.

* * *

TaDa! Rate and Comment ;) Like ... Hate ... Ideas are all welcome ... except the hate. If you don't like it, dont read it xx ;)


	7. Crying Wolf

Have had writers block for ages ... correction 'still have writers block but am forcing myself to write'

I dont own vampire diaries despite the fact that i would love to

Enjoy ;)

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find that I was alone. Elena's bed was un-slept in.

"Odd," I muttered.

I got into my last spare change of clothes. It was a black leather jacket, dark denim jeans and a long white top.

I went downstairs and shoved my dark dirty clothes into the washing machine. That should give me some clothes for the next few days. I would do the white ones later. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Damon says that I'm watching over you today," the voice said.

I turned on my heels with my wolf form at the ready to see Alaric. I breathed out deeply and relaxed my wolf form.

"And you listen to Damon?" I asked.

"Not all time but today I'm feeling nice. Get your things; we're going out to a party," Alaric said.

"I've got everything I need," I said patting my bag.

"Let's go then," he said.

Jenna was already in the car. We drove to a huge mansion. It was as big as some of the ones that I had stayed in with Elijah and that's pretty big.

I walked in and immediately felt very underdressed. Everyone in there was wearing very expensive clothes. Well this was fun. We walked into another room and a familiar scent immediately crossed me.

I looked up and anger filled me. Elijah was standing talking to a woman. I instantly tuned into his conversation.

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller region of Virginia. Lots of research. Strict academic," Elijah said.

"That's fascinating," the woman answered.

I practically growled and stormed off to find some alcohol. I drank a shot of vodka before I saw Elijah and Damon heading off into a room together. I stalked after them. What was Damon up to?

I stood next to the door and eavesdropped.

"What can I do for you Damon?" I head Elijah say.

"I was hoping we could have a word."

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stephan. They're laying low, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem," Damon explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome."

Elijah still hadn't caught up on the simple slang like 'you're' and 'let's' despite the amount of times that I had tried to talk to him about it. He used some of them like 'don't'.

"Which adds to my confusion on why exactly you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me?"

I heard the whoosh of a vampire moving. I immediately bust in through the door in my wolf form. I knew he would hardly need help protecting himself from the younger vampire but still.

I came in growling to see Elijah and Damon having a stare down. Elijah suddenly pushed Damon up against the wall holding him there with his hands around his neck. Damon reached out and put his hand around Elijah's neck. Elijah simply grabbed it with his free hand and twisted it around so that the bones in his wrist broke.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me." Elijah sneered.

"You can't kill me, man," Damon said. "It's not part of the deal."

I hopped up onto the desk so that I was closer and growled at Damon.

"Silence," Elijah said as he grabbed a pencil from my desk and stabbed it into Damon's neck.

Damon let out a cry of pain. Before Elijah let go of him. Damon fell next to my feet. I growled softly.

"I'm an original," Elijah said as he wiped the blood off his hands. "Show a little respect."

Elijah handed the little handkerchief to Damon who took it ungratefully.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you are dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe. If you mess up and you are lucky, I'll set Black on you," Elijah smiled as he gestured to me.

With that, I shifted back into a human but Elijah was in the way so that Damon couldn't see any of my face. We walked out of the room casually leaving Damon to clean up his blood.

Elijah was about to stop but I grabbed his suit and pulled him through the room and outside. It was beginning to get dark and so there were hardly any people out there.

"What?" he asked.

"I take it you haven't spoken to your witch since yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, but I really did lose my phone," Elijah said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying," I growled.

"Are you accusing an original vampire of lying? Because you know that that's defiantly not a smart thing to do," he answered.

"Don't lie to me; I hate it when you lie to me," I replied.

"Do not accuse me of lying," Elijah snapped.

"Your witch said you lost your phone charger not your phone. You're lying," I said.

Suddenly I felt myself being pressed up against a wall. We were at the side of the house. I tried in a desperate attempt to release his fingers from my neck and restore air to my system.

"Do not accuse me of lying. You may be immortal but that's only in the aging department, you have no other special abilities except shifting, okay?" Elijah asked.

I nodded and he let go of me. I sat on the ground breathing heavily. I looked up at Elijah who sighed.

"I'll give you a lift back to the Salvatore Boarding House," Elijah said as he held out a hand.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled myself up. My throat hurt. In the car I held my hand over my throat. It was already slightly bruised. Elijah stopped the car.

"Sorry," Elijah muttered.

"I've had worse," I said quietly. "Remember Robin?"

Elijah nodded. He had gone to dispose of a vampire in the middle of the city. Elijah told me to wait by the car while he went to go and find Robin. Unfortunately Robin found me. Robin bit me but when I called out 'Elijah!' then Robin stopped and stared at me. When Elijah came running at vampiric speed back to us, Robin plunged a stake into my stomach. Elijah had managed to get to me just a few seconds before I would've died. His blood healed me.

Elijah sighed and looked at the boarding house. Then he bit into his wrist.

"Here," he said.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

"**Drink it,**" Elijah said compelling me.

I growled before taking a couple of mouthfuls and forcefully swallowing.

"That wasn't very nice," I muttered.

"It wasn't very nice that I healed you?" Elijah asked with a smile.

I smiled and shook my head.

"See you soon. Oh, I broke my phone … I kind of smashed it against a wall," I smiled.

Elijah laughed. "I'll get you a new one."

"See you soon and don't dodge me," I said seriously.

"Fine, I won't dodge you," Elijah said.

"Or strangle me," I added.

"I can't promise that one," Elijah smiled.

"I guess that I'll just have to live with that," I sighed and I got out of the car and waved as he drove off.

Sighing I jogged off into the house as the cold wind bit at my face. I stopped running and looked around sure that somebody was there. I turned and suspiciously glanced around. After about a minuet I decided that the coast was clear and I ran into the house.

"I'm here," I shouted.

"Marie?" Damon shouted back.

"Yep, it's me," I answered.

I heard Alaric mutter something as I began to walk towards the living room. Then I heard a crash. I immediately shifted into my wolf form just in time to see a werewolf coming at me. I didn't have enough time to move, only enough time to get pinned against the wall.

"What the hell are you?" the werewolf laughed. "I like you, I might not kill you."

He was holding a sword in his hand. I growled loudly and bared my teeth at him. He cut my shoulder and a yelp escaped me.

"I won't have any rudeness," he said.

The then dragged me by the scruff of my neck out into the corridor a bit and I saw Alaric with a sword through his stomach. A small pang of pain went through me. He had seemed like a really nice guy. Then my eyes fell upon Damon who had just been given a huge shot of Vervain.

Then about five of six more werewolves walked in, including Jules. I tuned out for a moment before I felt the blade against me again. A few minutes later I found myself sitting on the sofa.

"If you as much as move an inch, I will cut off your paw," the werewolf growled.

I stayed on the sofa. My shoulder ached. I wanted to shift but I didn't dare. Alaric was laid out in front of us. His dead eyes stared up at the unconscious Damon. They had chained Damon to a chair and fitted him with a contraption around his neck that had spikes in it. That meant that whenever the werewolf pulled it, it would spike Damon's neck.

I sighed and lay down on the couch.

"Getting bored are we beauty?" the werewolf asked.

I stared angrily at him. Damon moved slightly. My attention immediately turned to him. I stared at him. Damon stared up at the werewolf.

"Morning sunshine," the werewolf smiled. "I saw movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway they had this collar device that was really cool so I just modified it with some wooden nails and when I pull…"

The werewolf yanked hard on the chains. I recoiled backwards only to find that the back of the couch was right there. If only I had invited Elijah inside! He could've saved us!

"So I hear you have the moonstone?" another voice said.

I turned my head to see Jules and three other werewolves. Crap! To my surprise Damon began to laugh.

"If only you knew the irony of this moment right now," Damon chuckled weakly. "Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart, and last time it was your boy Mason."

That was not the most intelligent thing that he could have said.

"This time it will be you," Jules replied.

The werewolf yanked on the chains again making the contraption dig into Damon's neck. I recoiled and let out a small whimper. Why was I whimpering? I had seen many people die. Maybe it was because I had never seen them be tortured and I had been living with Damon for a while.

Jules smirked at me. A small growl escaped my mouth.

"Ah, ah, what did we say about growling?" one of the werewolves asked me with a smirk.

I didn't care anymore. I shifted into my human form.

"Piss off jerk," I growled.

"Marie?" Damon frowned as he stared at me.

"Ooo, drama. The big secret that you haven't told, little Marie," one of the werewolves smiled.

I growled and he gave me a warning look.

"You are that little black wolf? You chased Jules out of here? You stuck up for us yesterday?" Damon asked.

I nodded but said nothing. I took off my leather jacket and looked at the slice in my shoulder.

* * *

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules asked.

I was back in my wolf form by this point. I was curled up on the sofa but ready to attack if anyone came near me.

"It scatters through the body," Jules continued. "Maximum damage."

Jules picked up the gun and stared at Damon.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked.

"Get over it honey," Damon smiled. "You're never gonna get it."

"Looking for this?" asked a familiar voice.

I sat up and looked over the back of the sofa to see Elijah standing in the doorway. Elijah walked forwards with the moonstone in his hand and then placed it on the table.

"Go ahead, take it," Elijah said as he stepped away from the stone.

I would have smiled if I had been in human form. This was one of Elijah's tricks. A werewolf ran forward to take it but Elijah appeared in front of him and ripped out his heart. I leaped off the sofa to dodge the falling body.

Two more werewolves tried to either make a run for it or grab the moonstone but they soon ended up on the ground with their hearts ripped out. Jules ran and made a successful escape. Elijah walked up to the werewolf that had been torturing Damon.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah asked the trembling werewolf. "You want to take a shot? No? Yes? No?" Elijah teased as he grabbed him by the ear. "Where's the girl?" Elijah asked. He obviously hadn't seen her escape.

"I don't know," Damon answered.

"It doesn't really matter," Elijah muttered as he turned and killed the werewolf just my punching him in the face.

Elijah's attentions turned to Damon. I shifted into my human form as Elijah snapped off all of Damon's chains.

"So you realise that this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asked.

Elijah grabbed the moonstone and the turned and frowned at me. He pointed from me to Damon.

"He knows about you?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, about that. IT's kind of hard to hide that whenever I feel threatened or whenever something makes me jump I shift," I replied with a nervous smile.

"Who else knows?" Elijah asked.

"Elena," I answered. "Nobody else."

Elijah sighed and walked over to Damon.

"**You are no to tell a soul about her abilities,**" Elijah said compelling Damon.

"He's on Vervain," I murmured.

"Fine, let us put it this way. If you tell a soul about her, I will make you suffer a long and painful death," Elijah warned.

Damon nodded casually.

"Also Marie, or Black as I call her in her wolf form, will rip you apart piece by piece along with whoever it was you told," Elijah said.

Damon nodded again casually. With that Elijah turned around to face me, he handed me a small bag from his pocket and then disappeared off through the door.

"I take it I'll be staying here until Elena gets back?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do that. Just be careful in case I come and stab you in your sleep," Damon said.

I growled and then turned and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to the room that I had been staying in. Damn, my clothes were at Elena's. I would have go there in the morning and get them.

I lay on the bed and opened the bag that Elijah had given me. Inside was a box. I pulled out the box and opened it. Inside was the new IPhone along with its charger and the manuals that nobody ever reads, I took out the manuals and was about to flick through them out of boredom but underneath the manuals was a wad of money and a note.

_Spend it wisely of save it – E_

I smiled and put the phone, the charger and the money in my bag. I threw the box in the bin in the corner of the room before falling asleep on the bed.

your document here...


	8. The Dinner Party

**Sorry for not writing for ages but forced myself to write a lot today in order to get over my writers block and so far i think that it's working as i have done two chapters**

**Enjoy ;) xx**

**I don't own vampire diaries x**

* * *

I got up early very much relived to find that Damon had not stabbed me in my sleep. I pulled on my trainers and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"To Elena's, I left my clothes there," I replied.

"Be quick," Damon said.

"No promises," I answered as I walked out of the door.

As soon as I was at the edge of the woods I shifted into my wolf form and ran to Elena's house. I was quite puffed by the time I got there. I shifted into my human form and knocked on the door. Jenna answered and she seemed very flustered.

"I um left some clothes here," I explained.

"Oh yeah I wondered whose they were," Jenna said as she ran back into the house to get my clothes.

She came back a few seconds later with my clothes and her car keys. She handed me my clothes.

"Where are you off to?" I asked noisily

"To meet up with Elijah Smith. He's learning about the area and I got roped into helping," Jenna explained.

"Elijah? C-can I come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Jenna answered.

I smiled and got into the car with her. Damon was going to kill me for being this late … Oh well, who gives a shit … except Damon.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence," Jenna said to Elijah.

"Ah, the Fells, one of the 'founding families'." Elijah smirked. "My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. There was a migration of townsfolk from the north-east, um, it was Salem to be precise."

I tuned out. Elijah had been very surprised to see me with Jenna but he hid it well and went along with it.

I was knocked out of my daydream when I saw Alaric walking over. I thought he was dead! He was dead! He had a bloody knife in his stomach! How the hell was he alive!

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman," Jenna said friendlily.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah out here through the old property and I thought I might tag along," Alaric said as if nothing had happened. "You know, being a history buff and all. Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of slaves are the true keepers of American history," Elijah said.

"I only brought the surveys. I got that list in my car. Give me a sec," Jenna said.

We waited for Jenna to be out of hearing range before Elijah spoke.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect," Elijah muttered.

"And so is Jenna," Alaric answered.

"You don't have to be jealous," Elijah teased. "I really pursue younger women … It's a joke, Ric, lighten up," Elijah smiled.

"Right," Alaric said.

Elijah walked past him and went to go and help Jenna. Alaric was about to turn around but I grabbed his arm.

"Marie?" Alaric asked in surprise.

"How are you alive? I saw you. You were dead. You were lying on the floor dead," I growled quietly.

"I was just unconscious," Alaric muttered.

"No, you weren't. You had a knife through your stomach," I answered.

"I really shouldn't tell you," Alaric said.

"Yes, you really should," I growled.

"What are you going to do, change into a wolf in front of Jenna?" he asked and I immediately let go of him and stared.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Damon told me, who do you think?" Alaric asked.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled.

Anger bubbled up inside me. I tried to hold back the shift. Jenna was coming back. Crap. Alaric suddenly realised that I was in pain.

"Elijah," I muttered.

I closed my eyes and focused on being human. I smelt Elijah next to me he said something about Jenna to Alaric.

"Marie, let it go, shift. If it stops the pain shift, Jenna's gone," I heard Elijah say.

I let the shift go and I stood as a wolf. I could shift into other things but the wolf was my most dominant. I looked at Elijah who was crouching down next to me before I ran off into the woods.

If I was in my human form I would have been crying from pain, from anger. Shifts only pinch a little, they don't hurt that much but if you try and hold back one the pain starts off small and it gets bigger and bigger until you can't hold it anymore.

I ran straight back to the boarding house and waited for Damon. After a while I got bored and went upstairs. I came down when I heard some noises. I went into the dining room and saw Jenna and Damon's new toy, Andie Star the news reporter, laying the table.

"I don't know," I heard Jenna say. "I really like him, it's more than 'like', and I want it to work but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him," Jenna sighed.

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe," Jenna corrected herself. "Not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Well there you go then, trust is the key to any relationship. I mean I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything," Andie said.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, just discussing boys," Andie smiled.

"No, I meant why are you laying out the table … for however many people?" I added so that Jenna thought that we usually ate when we didn't.

"Oh, well Damon has invited Elijah over for dinner," Jenna smiled.

I sighed. This probably wasn't going to end well and Jenna was probably going to find out about vampires.

"What happened to you earlier? Elijah said that you needed so space so I left you. What happened it looked quite serious, almost like you could have been taken to hospital," Jenna said.

"Oh, that. Well I have quite a rare condition and occasionally I can't breathe properly. But I've met Elijah before and he um helped me with it," I explained and what I was saying was very true.

"But you're okay now?" Jenna asked and I nodded. "Good."

We all sat down for dinner and somebody invited John so Jenna wasn't particularly very happy. I sat down next to Elijah. I didn't want to tell him that Damon had spilled about me shifting, I would deal with Damon later.

"I hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah your family is not a founder of this town," Jenna said as she poured him a glass of wine.

"Hmm, do tell," Damon smiled.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of sailors migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s," Elijah explained. "Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Because they were witches," Jenna smiled.

I forced a smile. I wasn't in a good mood at all. I felt like I wanted to kill Damon.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie said.

"Anide's a journalist, big on facts," Damon said to Elijah.

"Well the law says that there was a wave on anti-hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and burned," Elijah said. "Some say you could hear the screams from miles around as they were consumed by the fire."

Alaric passed something to Elijah.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna said.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John added.

"So why do you want to know the location of these so called massacres?" Damon asked.

"They're trying to get info out of you," I said so quietly that I couldn't hear it and only Elijah would be able to.

"You know … the healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah answered.

"Of course," Damon repeated.

I tuned out. I noticed Damon get up and I was brought back to the real world. I got up when everyone else did. I hadn't been paying attention to what was going on.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," Andie smiled. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah said.

"Why thank you Elijah," I murmured as I walked past him.

I sighed and stayed in the dining room. I wondered who else Damon had blabbed to about my secret. Elijah came back into the dining room with Andie Star and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"So I know this is a social thing, but I-I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here," Andie said.

"Damon's compelled her," I muttered so low that nobody would be able to hear it except Elijah.

"I'd love to answer," Elijah said.

"Great that's so great. Ric, would you do me a big favour and grab the notebook out of my bag," Andie said.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he is Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked as he came in and sat down.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Elijah answered.

"But of course she hates him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list," Damon said and I smiled willingly for the first time that evening.

"Ric, it's in the front pocket, on the- you know what? Excuse me, guys, sorry," Andie muttered as she got up and went to go and find her notebook.

"What I would like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus," John asked.

"Gentlemen, there are a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again," Elijah said as Andie came back.

"Ok, my fist question is, when you got here to Mystic-"

Elijah screamed out in pain and I practically fell off my chair in wolf form. I glance at Elijah and saw the dagger through his heart. Anger and pain and sadness all filled me all at once. I couldn't think straight, I could just stare as Alaric pulled the dagger out of him.

I leapt at Alaric sending him flying to the floor. Before I even had a chance to snap at Alaric I felt Damon pinning my wolf form to the wall. I struggled against him with all my might as Alaric said something.

Damon dragged me down to the basement whilst Alaric dragged Elijah down there too. I snapped, snarled and growled at Damon. He chucked both Elijah and I into the same cell before slamming the door shut.

I heard them say something but I wasn't listening. I sat in the corner staring at Elijah. He had helped me through so much. And at the one moment when he needed me, I had failed him.

I shifted into my human from once I was sure that they had gone and stared at Elijah's dead body … and then it moved. No, it couldn't have. I stared at it for a moment. Elijah's body moved again.

A second later Elijah sat up. I jumped back and was about to swear but Elijah was already next to me covering my mouth. He pressed a finger to his lips and I nodded. Elijah went over to the door and gave it a firm yank and it opened. He pulled me close to him and we suddenly appeared outside the Salvatore Boarding House.

"How are you alive?" I whispered.

"They didn't leave the dagger in," he replied in a very annoyed tone. "Come on."

Elijah took me back to the flat where he was staying. He opened the door to reveal a man. He turned around and stared at Elijah.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"I need you to find Elena," Elijah said completely ignoring his question. "Now."

Elijah and I turned up at a small large lake house that looked pretty cosy. I was in my wolf form just to be safe. He bent down and picked up some gravel. He threw one stone with such a force that it made me jump. I stayed by the old red car whilst Elijah walked forwards to the open doorway.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house but I'm a very patient man," Elijah said. "I'll wait you out."

A few seconds later Elena appeared in the doorway.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," Elena said.

"The deal is off," Elijah said.

"I'm renegotiating," Elena replied.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," he answered.

Elena revealed a knife. She wouldn't. I mean she wouldn't really stab herself … would she. I didn't think she had the guts to do that.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death," Elena said.

"Stephan won't let you die," Elijah replied.

"No, he won't, he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did," Elena replied.

It was a good plan, if she had the guts to do it.

"So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same promise as before, promise me, you won't harm anyone that I love even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff," Elijah answered.

Elena sighed deeply. She turned the knife to face her and looked at it for a moment and then she looked at Elijah. Then to my surprise she did! She stabbed herself!

"No!" Elijah shouted as Elena yelled out in pain.

I rushed forwards. Elijah tried to get inside the house but he stopped at the doorway.

"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you," Elijah said quickly.

"Give me your word," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"I give you my word," Elijah answered.

Elena practically fell into Elijah's arms. That's when I heard him shout out in pain. I ran towards him to take out the dagger. But Damon appeared and held me by the scruff of my neck as Stephan fed Elena his blood.

"Little tip, don't pull the dagger out," Damon sighed.

* * *

I was taken back to the Salvatore Boarding House and locked in my room. After destroying everything in there, I lay on the bed and cried. I cried so hard that my face felt numb and I eventually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**:0 Poor Marie :(**


	9. The House Guest and Know Thy Enemy

**Hi guys, got exams at the moment so am really behind with fanfic and will be until the summer holidays when i'll finally be able to relax and write some more so bare with me if i don't update for like a month. I'm just trying to get some good grades so... yeah. Enjoy ;)**

**I don't own vampire diaries despite the fact that i'd like to. I DO own my own CHARACTERS and IDEAS. Don't even think of stealing them or i will hunt you down and kill you personally :)**

* * *

I sat on the bed, staring at nothing in particular. My head was a jumble of thoughts memories. It was so full that I couldn't even begin to tell you what was going on in there. I felt so empty, so alone and so sad. The one person who had been there for me was dead and I had no chance of getting him back.

I sighed as another tear ran down my face. Elijah had helped me through so much. He had helped me get to grips with my shifting so that I wouldn't shift at the smallest of things. He had saved me from being discovered and whilst he did that he had become my best and only friend in the whole world.

I couldn't decide whether I would kill the first person who walked in here or whether I would ignore them … or whether I would make a run for it.

My head was so full of shit that I began to get a headache. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind but everything just came floating back.

Even if I did manage to get out of this room, I wouldn't have enough time to get all the way down to the basement, pull the dagger out and wait for him to wake up.

"My life sucks," I muttered quietly.

The rest of the day went on like that. I got extremely bored lost in my thoughts.

I was hungry … I was starving. I needed food otherwise I would die. I could sort of hear a conversation downstairs although I couldn't catch any words.

Sighing I sat up on my bed. What was it that I wanted? I wanted Elijah un-daggered and I wanted Klaus dead for hurting Elijah. Hmm. For now I would have to join the Salvatore brothers until there was an opportunity to un-dagger Elijah.

There was a knock at my door and I instantly sat up. In came Elena with a tray. On the tray were a sandwich and a cup of water. I swear that nobody ate anything except sandwiches here.

"Elena?" I asked with a frown.

Her hair was curly and … she smelt like a vampire.

"Yes," she answered.

"Hello Katerina," I smiled after a moment.

"How did you know it was her?" Damon asked as he walked in behind her.

"She smells like a vampire and the last time I checked Elena was still human," I replied.

I wanted to kill Damon so badly, and I wanted to kill, Elena, Alaric and Stephan for all being present when Elijah had died and not doinf anything about it. But I hid my temper. I remembered Elijah's words: 'Hide your temper, bide your time and don't get killed.'

"You can smell if somebody is a vampire?" Damon asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, listen. I'm pissed at all of you for killing Elijah but I don't particularly want to stay in here for the rest of my life. So I'll make you a deal. I'll join your 'kill Klaus' team because I want him dead and I'll help sniff out new vampires for you, in return, I don't want to be locked up in here," I said.

"As soon as I let you out, you're going to go straight down to Elijah," Damon said.

"Only if you let me. I won't have enough time to un-dagger him and wait for him to become conscious before you lot come and stop me," I replied.

"Fine, out you come," Damon said after a short silence.

I grabbed my bag and the sandwich and hopped off the bed before walking out of the room with Katherine and Damon.

"So, Katerina, I hope you realise that you have been the star of some of Elijah's stories he has told me," I said.

"Well that's expected," Katerina replied before stalking off.

I was left standing with Damon. I sighed and turned to him.

"I've locked up Elijah so don't even think about going down there," Damon said and I nodded glumly.

"I have a question," I said after a minuet.

"Fire away."

"How many people have you told about my secret?" I asked holding back a growl.

"Let's see, Elena, Alaric, Stephan … that's it, just the important people," Damon answered.

I growled and stalked off into the living room where I sketched and listened to my iPod for hours. I was distracted when I heard Damon yelling. The next thing I knew was that I was in the back of his car and we were driving to a big house with Stephan.

Damon warned me to stay in the car but as soon as they got out I followed them. I walked through the door of the house without being invited in, a vampire defiantly lived here. I breathed in to find three scents. An unfamiliar vampire scent, an unfamiliar human scent and the smell of Katerina.

"Katerina has been here," I said.

Damon and Stephan looked at me in surprise.

"Along with another female vampire and a male human … and a male witch," I said breathing in deeply.

Damon's phone rang. It was Elena. Isobel had just died and now Elena needed collecting. Well that was simple enough but we had still lost Katerina. After an hour everybody was back at the Salvatore Boarding House.

I walked into the living room to see Damon lifting John off his feet and Elena and Stephan staring in disbelief.

"Damon, let him go," Elena said calmly. "He and I need to talk."

"Come on, let's give father and daughter some space," Damon sighed.

Damon and Stephan walked out into the study and I followed them out of boredom. Damon sat down while Stephan poured a drink.

"Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded," Damon said.

"What spell?" I asked.

"You're not trusted enough to know that," Damon answered.

"At least something went right today," Stephan muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "Hmm, Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back. And Isobel had no idea what you took Jeremy and Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know," Stephan said.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon," Damon smiled.

"Am I allowed to know what you two are on about?" I asked.

"Nope," Damon answered.

Well from what I could grasp, Bonnie was obviously a witch that had lost her powers and gained them back secretly and maybe today Damon had taken her and whoever Jeremy was to gain them back.

* * *

**Just** **again, i might not update for almost a month xx ;)**


	10. The Last Dance

**I got persuaded by somebody (you know who you are) to keep updating Elijah's friend Marie, so here you are. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I waited outside the house whilst Elena signed the deed to it. According to Damon it was going to be like her own personal safe house, until Elena was no longer in danger. Elena would have to die before she would be no longer in danger.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked.

"Katherine?" Stephan asked and Damon nodded. "Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming," Damon said.

"Yeah."

I was in one of my dog forms. We waited for the man in charge of the deed to come out. And as soon as he did the Salvatore brothers walked forwards. Elena thanked the man as he left and shook hands with him.

All of us walked towards the door and stopped knowing that we couldn't get into the house now.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot," Elena said. "Stephan, would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you," Stephan said with a smile.

"Marie, do you promise to not un-dagger Elijah?" Elena asked. I sighed but nodded slowly. "Come on in then," Elena smiled.

At some point I would break that promise, probably quite soon. Unlike Elijah, I didn't always keep my word. Elena turned to Damon as Stephan and I walked inside the house. She looked at Damon for a long moment.

"What are we twelve?" Damon asked.

"One of us is," Elena answered. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No," Damon answered flatly.

"Seriously Damon," Elena said. "My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas, remember?"

"Yes Elena. Sure," Damon said finally.

"Then please come in," Elena said.

Damon walked in and told Stephan to shut up as he walked by him. I saw a girl hand Elena a jacket. I would have asked who I was but it would be a bit weird if I transformed right in front of her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stephan asked.

"School," both of the girls answered.

"No, no, no, we didn't create a safe house for you to leave it," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, guys Klaus is out there," Stephan added. "We know that."

"Right, but where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I'll be safe here but I'm not going to be a prisoner," Elena answered.

"Your way Elena," Damon muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm ready," the girl next to Elena said. "If he shows his face, I can take him, I know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be," Elena said with a light smile.

And with that the two girls left. At least I knew who the witch was now. Stephan scoffed as the door closed behind them. Then Stephan went after them.

"Stephan goes to school too … sometimes," Damon explained to me.

It was just after lunch time when Elena, Bonnie and Stephan came back to the house. Klaus had made his first move. He had compelled somebody to ask Elena if she could save him the last dance.

"So we go to the dance and we find him," Damon said.

"How? We don't even know what he looks liked," Stephan pointed out.

"What about little Marie? She could sniff him out," Damon said.

"I probably couldn't. It sounds like there's going to be a lot of people there. All I'll be able to smell is humans and food," I replied.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon said.

"He could be anywhere at any time," Stephan said. "He compelled somebody at school, I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought."

There was a knock at the door and Alaric came in, he smelt different though. He must have changed his shampoo or something.

"There you are," Damon said.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight," Damon said to Alaric. "Klaus made his first move."

"Ok, so we find him and then what?" Elena asked.

"Can I point out that we haven't said how we're going to find him," I muttered but nobody was listening.

"What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me," Bonnie answered. "I'm the plan; he has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy," Alaric said.

"Alaric's right. If all my years with Elijah told me something it's that Klaus is worth keeping away from if you don't want to lose your head … or worse," I said.

"He's the biggest baddest vampire around," Alaric added.

"You two have a point, I mean, what if he-"

Damon didn't finish his sentence, instead he ran at Bonnie with full vampire speed. The next thing I knew, Damon was flying through the air in the other direction. I looked at Bonnie who stood in exactly the same position she had a minuet ago without a scratch. Damon got up.

"Well, I was impressed," Stephan said with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me," Bonnie said. "I can kill him Elena, I know I can."

"So am I coming to this dance or not?" I asked Damon.

"If there's even the smallest chance that you can sniff out Klaus then you're coming, so yes," Damon answered.

"Okay, but there's no way that I'm dressing up," I answered. "Skinny jeans and hoodies are perfectly fine."

"Okay but if you get weird looks, it's not my fault," Damon answered.

I was right. When we got there all I could smell were the humans, food and a little alcohol … okay, a lot of alcohol, mainly vodka. There was no way that I would be able to tell if someone was a vampire unless I was right next to them.

"Thank you for being here everybody," the girl on the stage shouted. "We have a special shout-out tonight. It's for Elena, from Klaus," the girl shouted and everybody cheered except out little party.

We stood looking around us. Elena had gone very pale. Crap. This wasn't going to be fun at all. Well I wasn't about to start dancing so I went over to the edge of the hall and stood watching everybody.

About fifteen minutes after we had all arrived, Damon came running over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Klaus is after Elena, help me find her," Damon said.

Immediately I breathed in. I concentrated so hard that every smell in the room became faint as did the noise. I found Elena's scent.

"This way," I said pulling Damon along through the crowd and outside.

Her scent was so hard to follow because of all of the people. Once outside the trail was being blown around by the wind. Crap. I breathed in deeply and the scent led back inside through a door at the side of a building. I couldn't open to door it was stuck.

"It's stuck," I said.

"Move," Damon instructed. I moved aside and Damon kicked it so hard that it came off its hinges.

"Or you could just do that," I muttered as I ran inside the building.

I breathed in deeply, trying to get a good grip on the scent. I raced down the hallways with Damon. Bonnie and Elena were running towards us. Damon immediately told Elena to get out of the way and find Stephan.

Klaus was in Alaric's body. Oh, my god, I was such an idiot! That was one of Klaus's favourite tricks! Elijah had told me about that. Alaric did smell different but because he wasn't Alaric.

The next few minutes went by too fast for me to make sense of. Bonnie went back to fight Klaus/Alaric, Damon let her go, Stephan and Elena turned up, Bonnie was doing well but then she collapsed and died.

I stood in the corner and watched as Damon told Stephan to take Elena home so that Damon could take care of Bonnie's body. I wasn't exactly sure how my mind was reacting but my body stood frozen almost.

I stayed with Damon, although technically I didn't. My mind was far away. My mind was sorting through old memories.

I followed Damon in through the door.

"What did you do with her?" Elena bursted out.

"Please calm her down," Damon said to Stephan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing here in front of you," Elena sobbed.

I actually felt sorry for her but then I remembered, she had helped kill Elijah. I had no feelings towards anyone in this group; they were all just colleagues to help kill Klaus even though it was clear that now we were all going to die trying.

"Please calm down," Damon said to Elena.

"You knew!" Elena shouted back at him. "Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes," Damon said flatly. "Yes, I knew."

Elena let her hand fly at the vampire's cheek and to my surprise he didn't stop her from slapping him.

"You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say," Damon said. "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise, she wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay," Damon explained before he walked off.

Stephan stalked after him, no doubt questioning his motives. I wasn't going to stay with the girl who was still in a lot of shock and in a state of tears and so I went up to my room.

It was later on that night when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

Elena came in and I put the book back in my bag.

"How are you?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"I'm good," Elena answered as she handed me a piece of paper.

"So are you all sorted out with Damon?" I asked.

I guessed that whatever was written down was for my eyes only and seeing as the two vampires could hear every word we said, Elena had written down what she wanted to say. I opened the note and my heart leapt.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come for a walk outside with me, I need some fresh air," Elena said.

"Okay," I answered.

I put my bag on and followed her to the front door which she opened and closed to make it sound like we had gone outside. We then crept into the basement. Elena unlocked the door and I followed her inside. Seeing Elijah's body like that made me upset.

Elena and I knelt down next to him and Elena pulled out the dagger. Then we sat down and waited.


	11. Klaus

We waited for hours. Elena fiddled with the dagger whilst I fiddled with my bag. I sat on the ground for so long that my bum when numb. I leapt back in surprise when Elijah gasp for breath and started convulsing. After a second Elena and I rushed forwards.

"Elijah," Elena whispered.

"Katerina," Elijah said quietly.

"What?" I muttered.

"Elijah, it's me, it's Elena," Elena whispered.

"Shh," I hissed.

Elijah then fell unconscious again. Elena reached out curiously and at that moment Elijah rolled over with such sudden movements that I darted backwards. He then stood up.

"I can't- I can't breathe," Elijah choked. "What's happened to me?"

Elena stammered and shook her head in confusion.

"He hasn't been invited in!" I hissed.

Elijah tried to use his vampire speed but went straight into the doorframe.

"I can't- I can't be in this house," Elijah gasped.

Elijah tried to use his speed again but crashed into the wall in the hallway then he disappeared out of sight. I didn't even have to look at Elena before I ran off after him. I ran so fast I wasn't sure whether Elena was keeping up with me or not. I looked back to see that Elena was right behind me with the dagger in her hand.

When I looked back in front of me I saw Elijah crouched on the doorstep. I was going to run out to him but Elena pulled me back and stopped me from going out of the door.

Elijah looked up at Elena before using his super-speed to try and enter the house, he got stuck in the doorway.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"Shh," Elena and I both hissed in synchronisation.

"I'll tell you, not here," Elena whispered. "Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" Elijah answered in a whisper.

Reluctantly Elena handed him the dagger. He could easily kill her, even without the dagger. Elijah slowly reached out and took the dagger from Elena's hand. We got in the car quickly before Stephan or Damon noticed what he had done.

I sat in the back whilst Elijah and Elena sat in the front. Elijah drank from a blood bag silently. Elena drove. Nobody said a word until Elena stopped the car.

"You look better," Elena commented.

I looked at Elijah. He did and that made me feel happier.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"I'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah. I need your word," Elena said.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed," Elijah said as he fiddled with the empty blood bag.

"No demands, I'm offering you my help," Elena said. "And in return I want yours."

I raised an eyebrow, not that they could see it. Elijah never excepted help from those who offered it, he simply recruited it.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked as he looked out of the window.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you," Elena replied.

Elena's phone vibrating broke the awkward silence. She answered.

"Yes, I'm fine … He's right here … No, Stephan, Elijah and I need some time alone … Elijah is a noble man, Stephan," Elena said.

"A noble man who kills a lot of people," I smirked.

Elijah turned around and looked at me. I stuck my tongue out and smiled. He smiled and shook his head.

"He lives by a code of honour, I can trust him," Elena continued. "He knows I'd be stupid to betray him again."

"Well that's true," I said quietly.

"By removing the dagger I have proven myself … It's my decision, Stephan. Please respect it and make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch," Elena said before hanging up.

I was the only person in the car who couldn't hear what Stephan was saying but I guess it was along the lines of 'are you trying to get yourself killed?'

Elijah held out his hand for Elena's phone. Elena looked at him like 'do I have to?' and he gave her a stern 'yes' face. Reluctantly she placed her phone into his hand. He then put it safely in the pocket in the inside of his jacket.

"So what gives you the courage to un-dagger me?" Elijah asked.

"He's here," Elena said.

"Klaus is here?" he asked looking very surprised.

"He's taken over Alaric's body," Elena explained.

"Of course he has. One of his favourite tricks," Elijah replied as he looked out of the window.

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Elena asked. "What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do," Elijah replied.

We got out of the car without Elijah answering any questions. Elijah rang the doorbell of the house. The mayor of the town answered looking like she was ready to go out somewhere.

"Elijah, Elena, what are you doing here? What happened? Who's this?" the woman stuttered as she looked from the two of them to Elijah's tattered suit to me.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help," Elijah explained rather simply.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" she began.

"**I won't take but a minuet of your time,**" Elijah said compelling her.

"Of course," Carol replied as she opened the door wider for us all to come in. "Anything you need."

"Thank you," Elijah said as he stepped inside the house.

Elena followed him inside whilst I stood outside.

"Elijah," I hissed.

Elijah turned to see me standing outside the door like an idiot. He smiled and looked at Carol.

"**Invite in my friend Marie,**" Elijah said to Carol using compulsion.

"Marie, please do come in," Carol said.

"Thank you," I smiled as I walked inside.

"Well first thing's first, I'm going to need a spare change of clothing," Elijah said.

"Well we could try one of my husband's old suits," Carol suggested. "I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful," Elijah replied as Carol walked off to go and find a suit.

"How did you know she's not on Vervain?" Elena asked.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me … twice," Elijah said casually and I had to smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment."

"Is he okay with me?" Elena whispered but I was pretty sure Elijah could still hear her.

"You did drive a dagger through his chest, at the moment I don't think he's your biggest fan," I said making it loud enough for Elijah to hear clearly. "But then again, I'm not your biggest fan either."

Elijah came down the stairs about five minutes later. We moved into Carol Lockwood's living room. Carol was nowhere to be seen.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elijah asked.

"No," Elena answered. "I'm sorry."

Martin witches? God, I felt so out of the loop.

"And Katerina, she would have been released from my compulsion when I died," Elijah said.

"Klaus took her," Elena answered.

"Or so we think," I butted in.

"We think that she may be dead," Elena said.

"I doubt that," Elijah answered. "That's not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand," Elena said shaking her head slightly.

"What is there to not understand?" I asked but Elijah silenced me with a wave of his finger.

"You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him," Elena explained.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time … that I'd have done anything for Klaus. Klaus is my brother," Elijah said.

"I heard that, I'm still processing," Elena answered.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G,'" I laughed so hard I nearly fell off the chair.

Elijah gave me a warning glance and I held my breath to try and stop the giggles from escaping. To hear him say such a thing in such a serious voice was just so funny!

"My family were the original vampires," Elijah said

"There's a whole family of originals?" Elena asked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," Elijah said as he sorted out his collar in the mirror on the wall.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"His whole family was," I said.

I had heard this story many times.

"Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena," Elijah said. "Just know that we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family, and from us, all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your _brother_. And you want him dead? I wouldn't kill my brother," Elena said.

"I would," I said.

My brother was the stupidest brother that there ever was and I was actually happy that he was gone from my life.

"I need some air," Elijah said. "Still feeling a tad … dead. Come."

We followed Elijah outside.

"That was a hint that he's still pissed that you daggered him," I said quietly but loudly enough for Elijah to hear.

"I gathered that," Elena hissed.

We had to jog to keep up with Elijah's fast pace down the steps outside.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree my family made sure burned," Elijah said.

"That's were that white ash for the dagger comes from," Elena guessed.

"Correct," I smiled.

"The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance," Elijah explained.

"So if the sun can't kill an original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" Elena asked.

I didn't answer this time. Would Elijah tell her? Would he lie? Would he just remain silent? I had no idea.

"Right, the curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so … biblical sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asked as he gave her a smile.

He was going to tell her. I gave a smile as well.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked looking highly confused.

Elijah then explained how Klaus drew the Aztec scroll about the sun and moon curse. That left Elena looking completely dumbfounded.

"So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in," Elijah said.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it," Elijah explained.

He still wasn't being overly clear about it though.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"Nope," I smiled.

"The curse of the sun and moon … is fake," Elijah said quietly. "It doesn't exist."

With that Elijah crossed over the small bridge. I followed, leaving Elena utterly confused. After a couple of seconds there was a 'what?' and I heard her crossing the small bridge over the stream too.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years," Elijah said once Elena had caught up.

"But if there's no curse-" Elena began but was interrupted.

"There is a curse, just not that one," Elijah said. "The real one is much worse, and it's placed on Klaus."

I heard a phone buzzing in Elijah's pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked clearly not hearing the phone.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you are his only hope," Elijah said.

The phone vibrated again.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked.

The vibrating continued a tiny growl of annoyance escaped my throat.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing," Elijah said as he handed Elena her phone. "Answer it, please."

"Stephan-" Elena began but she stopped. "What's wrong?" The look on Elena's face went from worry to horror. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there," Elena said she then hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her," Elena said.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah answered.

"She's my family Elijah, I have to," Elena said.

"Elijah, have you seen Jenna? She is like the nicest person in the world, she is not going to be able to deal with knowing about vampires," I said.

Elijah frowned at me.

"And no, I'm not taking sides," I said answering his unspoken question.

"I'll be back, you have my word," Elena said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it," Elijah said hinting at her to go.

"Thank you," Elena sighed before running off.

"Aren't you going?" Elijah asked.

"Nope," I answered. "I can't deal with traumatised people, I usually make it worse," I explained.

"You've been around vampires for too long," Elijah said.

"The only vampire I've been around is you," I said.

"Exactly," he smiled.

Elijah went silent for a few minutes and we just stood there. I watched the blades of grass move slightly in the wind. I knew Elijah was thinking about memories. He often went off like that; I was used to it now.

Elijah and I walked slowly inside the mansion after a couple of minutes. I sat down and began to sketch Elijah who was standing fiddling with the little ornaments on the mantelpiece. Three hours later I was adding the final touches when the front door opened and in came Elena.

"Welcome back," Elijah said.

"Tell me, what is Klaus's curse," Elena asked as she took off her jacket.

"Somebody's eager," I smiled looking up from my drawing.

"Please," Elijah said making a gesture for her so sit down next to me. Elena sat down and sighed.

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampire we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son," Elijah said. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline."

Elena looked puzzled. I kept on drawing but listened closely to the story. I had heard it many times before but it was one of my favourites.

"Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day," Elijah continued.

"'A war between the species?'" Elena repeated.

"The vampires … and the werewolves," Elijah explained.

"So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena asked but she then paused realising that she should be asking a much more important question. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both," Elijah said.

Elena stared open-mouthed at Elijah.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or any vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant," Elijah explained.

"That's the curse Klaus want's to break?" Elena asked.

"Yep," I said as I moved on to adding some more detail to Elijah's hair.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf," Elijah said. "If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race, endangering not just vampires but everyone," Elijah continued.

"But you helped him," Elena accused.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changes, now he must die," Elijah said.

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him," Elena said smiling.

Novice mistake!

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash of a silver dagger, so you see the conundrum? The dagger will not work," Elijah explained.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species, at the hands of the servants of nature themselves," Elijah said.

"A witch," Elena muttered, "If they can channel that much power."

"Now we're getting there," I said as I finished Elijah's hair and moved on to his eyes.

"But it would kill them," Elena sighed.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon," Elijah said. "That's when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power … can kill Klaus."

Elena was silent for a moment.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch who could channel that much power?" Elena asked.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing you should know."

Elijah went on to say about the night before they were prepared to break the curse for Klaus.

"You found a way to save the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Elena," Elijah said. "I did. But unfortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

Elijah took Elena's jacket off the sofa and handed it to her.

"You cared about her didn't you?" Elena asked.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told," Elijah answered. "And it's one I won't make again."

Well didn't that make me feel special? Or maybe he was just talking about Katerina.

Elena drove us back to the boarding house. We entered the living room to find Stephan and Damon wrestling each other. I was immediately in my wolf form without even realising it. I shifted back into my human form.

"Stop!" Elena shouted and obediently the two brothers let go of each other.

"You and I are going to have to work on your shifting control," Elijah said quietly and I nodded.

"Now you invited him in?" Damon asked like Elena was insane.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena explained.

I had obviously missed that part of their conversation.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands," Elijah said before walking forwards. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology," Elijah replied.

"A what?" Damon asked like Elijah couldn't possibly be serious. I don't think Damon even knew the meaning of the word. The two brothers looked at each other and then back at Elijah.

"I'm sorry for that part that I played in your death." Stephan said as he came forwards. "I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand," Elijah answered and then everybody looked to Damon.

**FINISHED MY EXAMS! WHOOOOOOOO! enjoy ;)**

* * *

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way and I did," Elena said.

"Is that true?" Damon asked.

"It is," Elijah replied.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked.

"I am," Elena answered.

"You can all go to hell," Damon said before stalking off.

"He's angry with me right now," Stephan said. "But he'll come around."

"Perhaps," Elijah said.

I could tell that underneath he was actually a little bit offended.


	12. The Last Day

**'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! it's Saturday morning after a vampire diaries marathon with my mates! Booom! It was great, I recommend it ;) ENJOY ;)**

* * *

"Tonight is the full moon, we should assume that Klaus is ready to break the curse," Elijah said.

It was the early morning. Elijah had forced me to stay at the boarding house that night. Stephan sat in an armchair and Elijah stood up whilst Elena and I shared the sofa.

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake?" Stephan asked. "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"You two have had time to chat," I murmured as I began sketching the coffee table in front of me. What can I say? I was bored.

"Klaus is a vampire, born of a werewolf bloodline," Elijah began. "The curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting, but if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

Elena nodded and for once I was actually worried about how this was going to go. Usually I was okay with everything. Damon walked into the room at that point.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" he asked. "We can kill him today, with Bonnie."

"Damon," Stephan warned.

"I thought tha-" I started but nobody was listening to me.

"No, Bonnie can't use that much power without dying," Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon answered.

What was a 'eulogy'?

"It's not an option, Damon" she snapped.

Then Stephan tried to move the conversation on a bit and stop the argument.

"All right, so how do we break this curse?" he asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward," Elijah answered. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone," Stephan said.

"A witch will channel the full power of the moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone," Elijah said. "After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must dink the blood of the doppelganger … to the point of your death," Elijah said as he looked up at Elena.

Stephan's head sunk down into his hand and he reached out to Elena's hand in an effort to try and comfort her.

"And that's where you come in," Elena said to Elijah.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina," Elijah said as he took the strange-looking bottle out of a wooden box. I leaned closer in curiosity. He had never showed me this before. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead-" Elena asked.

"And then you won't," Elijah said.

"That's your plan?" Damon asked like we were insane … we were insane. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

Thankfully somebody had explained to me about how these rings brought people back to life after death if they died via a supernatural death.

"Those rings only work on humans," Elijah said.

"The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence," I added.

"Odds are, the ring won't work," Elijah said.

"Well I'll take those odds over your elixir," Damon muttered. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I'll guess I'll just be dead," Elena said quietly.

I frowned. I had never met someone so keen to die. Elena sighed and Damon walked out of the room in a mood.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Probably," I muttered.

"Klaus has been waiting to beak this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is that by tonight, he will," Elijah said, expanding on my comment.

I finished the coffee table and began to draw the fire place. The flames were difficult but I concentrated so hard that I blocked out the world.

I was brought out of my concentration when I heard a door slam and Jenna shouting 'Get out!' at somebody. I was in my wolf form before I knew what I was doing but this time I stayed in it. I followed Elena and Elijah into the hallway to see Jenna holding a crossbow at Alaric/Klaus.

"Jenna put the crossbow down, okay? It's me," Alaric/Klaus said.

Now isn't that exactly what Klaus would say?

"Stay away from me," Jenna said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Stephan and Damon were here as well now.

"It's me Elena, I swear, okay?" Alaric/Klaus said. "He let me go, Klaus let me go."

"Prove it," Damon said practically growling.

"Okay … uh … the first night you and I spent together," he said whilst looking at Jenna, "Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"OKAY! It's him," Jenna said quickly.

_I don't even want to know,_ I thought to myself. I shifted back into my human form and stood next to Elijah. Jenna lowered the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stephan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight," Alaric said.

Everyone stared at Alaric whilst Elena turned around and looked at Elijah. He made no facial expression in any effort to calm her. He just stayed the same. I pushed past them all went up to my room.

I sat up there for a few minutes before I heard footsteps on the landing. Creeping over to the door, I opened it and looked out. Elena was walking towards Damon's room. Just for the fun of it, I decided that I would eavesdrop.

"Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't?" Damon said angrily. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't," I heard Elena reply.

"You're going to die, Elena," he said.

"And then I'll come back to life," Elena replied.

"That is not a risk I am willing to take," Damon said.

"But I am," Elena answered. "It's my life Damon. My choice."

"I can't lose you," I heard Damon say. He sounded calmer this time.

"You won't," Elena said.

There was silence and I was about to walk away when I heard the 'whoosh' of a vampire moving at its top speed. I managed to control my wolf and stay in my human form. This time I actually stood in the doorway so that I could see exactly what was going on.

"There is another way," Damon said.

"What are you-?" Elena began but Damon bit into his wrist. "Damon, no!" Elena shouted.

I walked forwards not expecting him to actually do anything but then he did. He made her drink his blood. I was immediately in my wolf form. I leapt at Damon causing him to fall over but he immediately threw me to one side. I landed awkwardly on my arm and heard the bone snap. I immediately clenched my teeth together in and effort not to scream. Suddenly Stephan was in the room, wresting Damon. The pain seared through my arm like an uncontrollable wildfire.

"What did you do? Huh, what did you do?" Stephan shouted.

Clenching my jaw so hard I was worried about breaking my teeth, I managed to get out of the room and go and find Elijah who was downstairs.

"You okay?" Elijah asked.

I shook my head and clutched my arm in answer. Elijah didn't waste any time grabbing hold of my arm. This time I hadn't been expecting it and I didn't have my jaw clenched. I let out a small scream of pain and Elijah immediately let go. He then bit into his wrist and fed my blood. I felt the pain begin to drain away.

"Thank you," I said feeling the relief.

"It's okay," Elijah replied before going over to the wooden box with the elixir inside it when Damon walked into the room. "Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore," Elijah said. "Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless."

Damon was already drinking and it wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning.

"Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned," Elijah said.

"Can I co-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Elijah shook his head.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway," Damon said as he finished his glass.

Elijah was already half way across the room but he turned back to face him.

"The problem, Damon, is that you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything," Elijah said walking back towards Damon. "She'll never forgive you, and never for a vampire … is a very long time. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't break Marie."

Then Elijah walked off. I quickly walked out of the room and up into my room before Damon could attempt to kill me.

When I walked downstairs later I found myself completely alone. Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Elena and Stephan had all disappeared. I sighed and walked outside and into the front garden. _Time for some shifting practice,_ I thought to myself.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The thing was, I could shift really fast by accident, like if something made me jump but shifting by will took me five seconds. If a vampire wanted to, it could kill me in much less than five seconds.

The sun was already beginning to set. I took in another deep breath and thought of my dog form. One, two, three, four, five, six. Damn! I hadn't been practicing enough. I shifted back into my human form. Human form took about three seconds. I then tried my wolf which took four seconds.

I shifted back and growled in frustration. No, calm. I breathed in and out, and in and out … then wolf. One, two, three, four.

I practiced until Stephan's red car appeared coming up the drive way. Stephan and Elena sat in it. It was completely dark now except from the lights on the house illuminating the patch of grass that I was standing on.

Stephan got out of the car and walked around the other side to open Elena's door. I smiled at the happy couple. This was their last evening together. I looked up at the full moon and sighed. Elena would have to go soon … where was Elijah? He said that he'd be back here before nightfall … and he wasn't. I hoped he was okay.

I looked back at the two of them. I wasn't that close to either of them but that didn't stop me feeling sorry for Elena. She didn't want to become a vampire and it was simple to understand why.

Suddenly I noticed that Stephan was shielding Elena from something. I looked to where he was looking and saw a man standing there. A man I presumed was a vampire and called Klaus.

I stalked forward, concentrating very hard to stay in my human form. Luckily my wolf form was so tired from shifting all afternoon that it didn't fight with me to shift. I stood a couple of meters away from Stephan.

"You got me all nervous," Klaus said. "I thought that maybe you'd done something stupid." Klaus looked from Stephan to Elena hiding behind Stephan. "Are you ready, my dear?" Klaus asked.

"I'm ready," Elena replied.

Elena walked forwards but Stephan stopped her from going past him. That was very unwise. He shouldn't have done that.

"No," Stephan said to Klaus.

"I wouldn't," Klaus warned. "No reason for you to die too."

"No, Stephan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go," Elena said but Stephan didn't take his eyes off of Klaus.

I took a look at Klaus and when he stared right back at me it made me jump but I held back my wolf form. I **_couldn't_** let Klaus know about my wolf form. I would never have any free will ever again. I would become Klaus's pet and that didn't exactly appeal to me.

I looked away from Klaus and back to the couple. I felt Klaus's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head for a few seconds longer before he looked away from me.

"There's no reason for you to get hurt," Elena was saying and then they kissed.

Sighing I turned my back on them and walked back to the house entrance and leaned against the wall. I wasn't in the mood for soppy kissy stuff, it really wasn't me. I pulled my black leather jacket closer around me in order to try and keep the heat in but it failed as the icy cold wind still managed to get through to me.

Suddenly my world went blank.

I opened my eyes. Where the hell was I? What the hell had happened? Klaus was talking to Damon. Damon? What was Damon doing with Klaus? And Katerina was sitting at a small table looking at me with curiosity. I was incredibly careful not to make a sound.

"… And killed your witch," Damon said.

That did not sound good. Aw, damn, my head hurt. I resisted the urge to move. I stayed where I was. It was probably the safest thing that I could do.

Now where was I- … I was such an idiot! I had been practicing shifting all day and Klaus said that he had been getting worried about Elena not being at the boarding house. That meant that he'd been hanging around the boarding house which also meant that … he'd seen me shifting. Crap!

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked. He didn't sound happy.

"And you can kill me for it, I don't care. It was all me," Damon said. What was he doing? Was he bloody trying to get himself killed? Idiot!

"Katerina, give us a moment," Klaus said.

Katerina nodded respectfully at Klaus before walking into another room at the other end of this one. Klaus stepped closer to Damon.

"I've heard about you," Klaus said. "The crazy, impulsive vampire, in love with his brother's girl." Klaus turned and walked towards his laptop which sat on a wooden desk. "I knew one of you would try and stop me but it was just a 50/50 guess on who."

Klaus pressed a key on his laptop and I heard a woman screaming.

"The nice thing about werewolves is that they tend to travel in packs," Klaus smiled. Then he shut the laptop and threw Damon the phone which was connected to the laptop. "Need a closer look?" he asked.

Damon caught the phone and stared at it for a moment before recognition was written all over his face. The screaming continued on the phone. I tried not to cringe. Cringing would let Klaus know that I was awake and that would put me in a very dangerous position.

"Jules," Damon sighed.

Jules? I thought Jules wasn't in town anymore. Hmm.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse … you learn a thing or two," Klaus said as he walked around Damon in a circle. "First rule; always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch-" Damon interrupted.

"Back-up vampire," Damon said.

"I've got that covered too," Klaus said.

He was going to kill Damon! Then faster than anything I'd ever seen, or rather not seen because it was too fast, Klaus snapped Damon's neck.

I watched as Damon fell to the floor. "He's as good as dead anyway, what with all that impure blood," Klaus muttered.

Klaus smiled and turned to look at me. I had no time to pretend not to be awake. So instead, Klaus smiled at me.

"So you're awake," Klaus said. "I'll deal with you later. Katerina, I need your help."

I watched in horror at Katerina made the phone call to Jenna but I didn't dare say a word. I didn't dare to even move.

After the phone call Klaus left. I immediately hopped off the couch and was next to Damon's side even though I didn't like him. Katerina was also there, the only difference between her and I was that she had an empty blood bag. She tried to squeeze a tiny bit of what remained of the blood into Damon's mouth.

"Hey, Damon," Katherine hissed as she gave him a gentle slap on the cheek. "Hey." A few more slaps. "Damon."

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked with his eyes still closed.

"He's gone, he went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on Vervain if I didn't do it," Katerina said very quickly.

"Do what?" Damon muttered as he tried to get up.

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire," Katerina explained.

"Who did you call?" Damon asked weakly. When Katerina didn't answer, he grabbed one of her arms. "Who did you call, Katherine?" Damon growled.

"Jenna," Katherine said quietly.

"He should have used me, why didn't he use me?" Damon said and he got up in a very unstable fashion. I didn't know the answer to his question.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said that you were as good as dead," Katerina said.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked.

"What does it mean?" Katerina repeated as she grabbed his arm. "What is this Damon?" she asked pointing to a wound that surprisingly hadn't healed.

Damon remained quiet for a moment.

"It's a werewolf bite," he said quietly.

Katerina and I stared at him with open mouths.


	13. The Sun Also Rises

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like? It's not that bad," Katerina said.

"It will be," I answered.

"So that's it?" Katerina asked. "You're just going to … die?"

"Well, that depends if you know anything about a cure?" Damon asked.

Katerina shook her head. Damon sighed.

"Me either," he said.

Damon got his jacket off the couch and began to put it on as Katerina turned around.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katerina asked.

"You don't get a good-bye," Damon answered as he turned and was about to leave.

Suddenly Katerina was in front of him. I held my wolf back, not allowing myself to shift.

"No," Katerina said. "Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine," Damon answered as he tried to push past her but she stood her ground.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do, I didn't have a choice," Katerina said.

"That's why I gave you the Vervain, so that you had a choice," Damon spat.

"It was her or me, I chose her," she answered.

"I helped you, you owed me," Damon growled at her. "Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one who wins. How'd that happen?"

I stepped back from them and towards the couch. The last thing I wanted was to get hurt.

"I didn't let love get in the way," Katerina answered.

"Enjoy eternity alone, Katherine," he said before he walked past her on his way to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Katerina asked.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus," Damon answered.

"He won't take you," she snapped. "He saw your bite. He said that your blood was impure. I'm sorry Damon but Jenna is dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

And then Damon was gone. I went to the door to follow him but Katerina appeared in front of me. I kept my wolf side from leaping out at her. I was tired from shifting all day and being banged on the head. If it weren't for that I probably would have shifted.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"You can't leave?" Katerina said.

"Why? You're on Vervain so you can let me go," I said as a small growl escaped my throat.

"Number one, Klaus compelled me so he's know that I was on Vervain and kill me, and number two, I'm not going to sit here until he dies by myself," Katerina said.

"Well too bad," I answered as I attempted to push past her.

Katerina pushed me backwards so that I landed on the couch. I sighed. I wasn't going to win a one on one battle with a vampire. So I just sat on the couch being bored. We must have sat for at least an hour in silence.

"I'm bored," I muttered.

"Why did Klaus bring you here?" Katerina asked.

"Do you know about what I can do?" I asked.

Katerina frowned at me.

"Obviously not," I sighed.

Standing up, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I concentrated hard on my wolf form. One, two, three, and I was a wolf. Well either, I was counting slowly or that was a new record. I looked up slowly to Katerina. She was staring at me with her mouth open. I shifted back and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. Neither does any vampire or witch I've ever met," I replied.

Katerina frowned again.

"So does your bite do the same thing as a werewolf bite?" Katerina asked.

"No, it just takes about twenty-four hours to heal," I answered.

"How did you work that out?" she asked curiously as she pulled a chair up near the couch.

"I accidently bit Elijah," I replied.

Katerina laughed and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"How did he take it?" She asked still smiling.

"All right actually. He didn't try and kill me or anything so, I guess I was lucky," I smiled.

* * *

Katerina and I talked for the rest of the night. I actually learnt that she could be quite entertaining. We only stopped talking when the early rays on sunshine began to come through the window.

"I wonder," Katerina said as she got up.

She walked towards the door and reached out for the handle but her hand stopped about ten centimetres away from it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's still alive," she growled. He meaning Klaus

"Damn," I muttered.


End file.
